La Rivière Han
by Suronn Birds
Summary: FIC : Yaoi/Romance/Drame/Lemon -Hors contexte- : JAESU (JYJ / KPOP) Résumé: Junsu et Jaejoong se retrouvent après 9 ans. Ils ont vieillit, ils ont changeaient. L'un avait un lourd passé, l'autre a fait des sacrifices. Ils ont découvert l'amour ensemble mais aussi le chagrin et la solitude. Peuvent ils recommencer? Il s'agit d'un ancien texte alors pardonner les maladresses ;
1. Chapter 1

_LA RIVIÈRE HAN._

CHAPITRE 1

Jaejoong marchait droit devant lui, admirant les hauts buildings qui l'entouraient. Séoul était vraiment une ville immense et enfin il réalisait son rêve. S'y installer et se faire une place dans la vie. À 27 ans il avait toujours vécu dans sa petite ville tranquille et il n'était venu qu'une seule fois dans la capitale, lorsqu'il avait 18 ans. Il travaillait dur dans le restaurant familial et avait économisé année après année pour pouvoir changer de vie un jour. Il avait suivi des cours en littérature et management et obtenue son diplôme l'année précédente. Il voulait devenir éditeur. Les livres étaient sa passion, la seule chose qui ne l'avait jamais fait frissonner. Ou presque.

Ses parents l'avaient soutenu dans son choix, eux aussi voulaient que leur fils réussisse sa vie et Jaejoong était intelligent et ambitieux.

Le jeune homme au trait angélique et au corps viril, était tout simplement à couper le souffle. Les gens le regardaient dans la rue, les femmes surtout. Il était célibataire depuis 1 an maintenant et ne cherchait pas l'amour. Sa carrière serait son point de mire pour l'instant.

Jaejoong s'installa dans son petit appartement et commença à faire les démarches auprès des maisons d'édition. Les jours qui suivirent furent un ballet de rendez-vous, de refus et de peut-être. Un soir il se rendit le long de la rivière Han, c'était le seul endroit qu'il pouvait facilement retrouver dans Séoul, le seul où il voulait être. Un souvenir.

Junsu, assis à son bureau, se demander pourquoi il avait accepté ce sujet. D'habitude il choisissait lui-même le thème de ses romans, mais cette fois ci, son éditeur lui avait légèrement forcé la main. Peut-être, le fait qu'il n'avait rien écrit depuis 6 mois en était la cause. En tout cas ce sujet ne l'inspirait pas du tout, même les recherches qu'il faisait l'ennuyer, il n'y avait rien qui le faisait vibrer et du coup il n'avait pas la moindre envie d'écrire une ligne. De plus la date approchait, cette date qu'il attendait chaque année avec appréhension et excitation aussi. Le jeune homme de 26 ans se tourna vers la fenêtre de son bureau. La vue donnait sur la rivière Han. Il aimait cette vue, elle le ramenait inexorablement à un souvenir, à un visage.

« -Junsu avait tout juste 17 ans lorsqu'il quitta le domicile de ses parents. Ils n'avaient jamais fait le moindre effort pour comprendre et respecter leur fils. Quand celui-ci leur annonça qu'il voulait participer à un concours de jeunes talents d'auteurs, ils refusèrent en bloc sans lui fournirent la moindre raison. Junsu la connaissait pourtant, ils voulaient que leur fils reprenne la boucherie familiale. Voir leur fils le nez dans des bouquins ou des feuilles de papiers à longueur de journée déroutaient ses parents. Depuis que Junsu était adolescent, son père avait resserré l'étau sur lui, allant jusqu'à la violence s'il ne trouvait rien à répondre de pertinent à son fils, bien trop intelligent à son goût. Il le trouvait snob et prétentieux. Pourtant ce dernier n'avait aucun dédain envers le métier de ses parents, c'est cela qui leur permettait de manger, mais il n'y trouvait aucun intérêt tout simplement.

Junsu avait secrètement envoyé un de ces textes au concours pour la première sélection. Sur des centaines d'inscriptions, les juges ne retenaient que 10 textes dans chaque section (en fonction de l'âge). Il avait reçu une lettre confirmant sa participation en tant que candidat libre dans les 16 – 21 ans. Ce jour-ci, après avoir demandé pour la 6ᵉ fois la permission de participer au concours, son père l'avait de nouveau frappé, un violent coup de poing au visage qui lui laissa une marque violacée, sans parler du nez en sang. Ce jour-là, il avait couru hors de chez lui, hors de cette maison qui ne serait plus chez lui, sans prendre autre chose qu'un petit sac de voyage et son vieil ordinateur portable contenant tous ses textes. Il courut les yeux embués de larmes.

Il courut à la rivière Han…

— Jaejoong descendit du train. Sa première visite à Séoul. Il était tout simplement ébahi par cette ville, sa grandeur, sa démesure. Il était là seulement pour 5 jours et se promit d'en profiter à fond. Il avait été sélectionné pour représenter son lycée à un concours littéraire. Il ne se trouvait pas particulièrement bon auteur, mais il devait admettre que dans son lycée il surpassait tout de même les autres par un style plus fin et plus poussé. Le jeune homme ne savait pas encore ce qu'il voulait faire plus tard, mais sa carrière serait palpitante, il en avait la conviction. Pris d'euphorie le beau jeune homme se mit à courir, le sourire aux lèvres.

Il courut vers la rivière Han…

Tandis qu'ils courraient, ni l'un ni l'autre, ne se virent et un choc violent les ramena à la réalité. Jaejoong fut déséquilibré et tomba sur les fesses, alors qu'il se remettait debout dans un « excusez-moi, je ne… » il vit des larmes brillantes tomber au sol. Le jeune homme brun qu'il avait percuté, avait toujours la tête baissée et des perles de lumière glissées le long de son visage. « Désolé… » articulât-il. Il commença à reprendre son chemin quand, mut par une impulsion soudaine, Jaejoong lui attrapa le bras.

— Excusez-moi, je vous ai fait mal ?

Junsu fit non de la tête. Il se pencha pour ramasser son sac mais l'autre avait été plus rapide. Finalement il releva la tête.

Jaejoong fit de même au même instant. D'abord il ne vit pas les traces de coup. Il vit des yeux d'une profondeur sans fin, un nez rond et adorable, une peau lisse et d'une belle couleur dorée et une bouche magnifiquement pleine qui devait illuminer son visage quand il souriait. Ensuite il vit que ses yeux reflétaient une tristesse et une douleur et que sa bouche avait un pli amer. Ensuite il vit la marque violacée qui partait du coin de son œil gauche et qui descendait jusqu'à mi-joue. Sa bouche s'ouvrit de surprise mais pas un son ne lui échappa.

Junsu regardait ce jeune homme droit dans les yeux. Il se laissa dévisager sans même ressentir une gêne. Comment aurait-il pu être gêné quand son être entier ne désirait qu'être regardé plus encore par ses yeux. Il avait des cheveux noirs de jais, une grande mèche tombée en diagonale sur son front et le reste était assez court. Il était grand et mince, ses traits fin se mariaient magnifiquement à sa peau blanche. Il avait un sourire doux sur ses lèvres charnues et brillantes. Puis celles-ci s'entrouvrirent légèrement et Junsu crut voir un air de mécontentement dans ses yeux.

Ils se regardèrent longuement, comme deux personnes qui s'étaient enfin trouvées. Finalement une petite gêne s'installa est les obligea à détourner le regard. Mais ce ne fut pas désagréable, cette gêne qui nous fait bêtement sourire et avoir des papillons dans l'estomac.

— Je suis vraiment désolé je ne t'avais pas vu. Vraiment.

Junsu l'avait naturellement tutoyé sans même savoir ce que l'autre en penserait. Quel âge pouvait-il avoir ?

— Pas de mal, je ne regardais pas devant moi de toute façon. Je n'avais jamais vu la rivière Han avant.

— Oh je vois ! Tu es ici en touriste ?

— Oui et non. Je suis envoyé par mon école pour un concours, mais j'en profite pour visiter.

— Je vois… Tu as besoin d'un guide ?

Junsu avait posé la question en regardant le sol, comme un enfant prit en faute. Sans savoir pourquoi il ne voulait pas voir cet inconnu partir.

-…

Jaejoong ne sut que répondre, sa bouche n'avait qu'une envie s'était de crier oui, mais il ne voulait pas donner l'air trop content. Et puis pourquoi était-il si content d'ailleurs ?

— Si tu as des choses de prévue je comprendrais t'inquiètes pas, c'était pour m'excuser de t'avoir fait tomber.

— J'ai rien de prévu…

Ils se regardèrent, se sourirent et finalement, se serrèrent la main.

— Je m'appelle Kim Jaejoong.

— Et moi Kim Junsu, enchanté.

— On a les mêmes initiales, c'était le destin ahahah.

— Peut-être bien…

Junsu parlait sur un ton mystérieux, il voulait prolonger cet échange, car de sa vie, il n'avait jamais connu contact plus doux, que cette main dans la sienne.

— Tu as quel âge ?

— 18 ans et toi ?

— Ohhh, tu es mon hyung, j'en ai 17. Prends soin de moi hyung.

— Je le ferai.

On fond de lui, Jaejoong était sincère.

Les deux jeunes hommes passèrent tout le reste de la journée ensemble. Junsu lui fit visiter la ville, Ils firent des photos avec le portable que les parents de Jaejoong lui avaient offert. Junsu l'emmena manger dans un petit restaurant pas cher et finalement ils finirent au karaoké. La journée se passa à merveille sans que rien ne vienne parasiter leur entente. Quand l'heure de ce quitté sonna, et même s'ils avaient déjà prévu de se revoir le lendemain, un pincement serra leurs estomacs.

— On se retrouve demain à la rivière hyung, même heure et même endroit que ce matin.

— Ok, est cette fois, on se rentre pas dedans ahahah.

— ahahah, promis.

Junsu attrapa sa sacoche de portable et son petit sac de voyage et regarda à droite et à gauche, se demandant où aller à présent. Jaejoong, ne lui avait posé aucune question, mais il savait que quelque chose clochait.

— Hey, Junsu ?!

— Humm.

— Si tu ne sais pas… enfin tu peux dormir dans ma chambre si tu veux !

-…

— Ne te vexe pas surtout, mais tu as l'air de ne pas savoir où tu dois aller donc… bref, j'ai une chambre à l'hôtel pour 5 nuits, si tu veux tu peux dormir avec moi là-bas, en attendant de te retourner.

-… Merci Hyung !

C'est tout ce que Junsu dit et c'est tout ce que Jaejoong voulait entendre. Les deux jeunes hommes prirent silencieusement le chemin de l'hôtel. Une fois sur place ils demandèrent un couchage d'appoint et Junsu s'installa pour la nuit. L'atmosphère était détendue et les garçons s'endormirent sans mal.

Junsu s'éveillât le premier. Sans bruit il replia son lit dans un coin de la chambre et s'habilla pour sortir. Quand Jaejoong ouvrit les yeux un peu plus tard, il était seul. Curieusement il n'était pas inquiet, le jeune homme se leva donc et alla prendre une douche. Quand il en sortit Junsu était là, en train d'installer une table pour le petit déjeuner. Il y avait de la soupe, des œufs roulés et des beignets de courgettes.

— Wowwww, merci, il ne fallait pas Junsu.

— Jaejoong hyung, tu m'as permis de ne pas dormir dehors cette nuit, je peux au moins acheter le petit déj.

Les yeux de Junsu glissèrent sans qu'il puisse les contrôler, le long du corps de son aîné. Ce dernier ne portait qu'une serviette autour de la taille. Il était mince, mais avait de large épaules, ses abdos joliment dessinaient, sa taille était fine et étroite, malgré tout, il sembla très viril à Junsu. Celui-ci détourna les yeux bien vite, se rendant compte qu'il pouvait gêner l'autre. Néanmoins, Jaejoong ne fut pas décontenancé le moins du monde. Il avait senti ce regard se poser sur lui et au lieu d'être gêné comme sa nature l'aurait poussé a l'être, il se sentit beau et fort.

Il alla s'habiller d'un jean et un t-shirt noir et argent et revint mangé. Le repas fut calme, les garçons échangèrent sur leurs projets du jour.

— On retourne faire un tour à la rivière et je te montre un quartier que j'adore ensuite. DongHae.

— Ok, par contre vers 14 h je dois aller quelque part.

— Où ça ?

— Je représente mon lycée dans un concours littéraire et je dois aller valider mon inscription.

— Tu…, tu participes au concours Hong Woojin ?

— Oui, c'est ça, tu connais ce concours ?

— Je rêve d'y participer depuis des années. Je dois valider mon inscription dans la section candidat libre, car mon école n'a pas été retenue pour les sélections.

— Géniale, on va s'inscrire ensemble alors !

— Ok… mais hyung, on va être en compétition.

— Non, puisqu'il y a la sélection école et la sélection libre. Ahahah, c'est super comme coïncidence quand même.

— C'est le destin peut être…

— Hummm, tu présentes quelques genres de texte.

— Heuuu, c'est une nouvelle contemporaine. C'est dur à d'écrire, ça parle d'amitié et de la force qu'on y puise.

— Intéressant. Je pourrais la lire ?

-… Oui, bien sûr.

Personne n'avait jamais demandé à Junsu de lire ses textes. Il fut réellement touché, mais ne voulant pas montrer de faiblesse il enchaîna :

— Et toi tu présentes quoi, hyung ?

— Une nouvelle aussi, un homme nous parle de ses voyages. C'est assez banal.

— Je suis sûr que c'est très bien, je voudrais le lire aussi.

— Bien sûr. Alors c'est parfait on va s'inscrire ensemble et ensuite on reprend notre visite.

— Hum.

Junsu sourit, pour la première fois, il eut ce sourire lumineux et communicatif qui dévora son visage et Jaejoong resta sans un mot à dire durant une minute.

— Le concours commence demain et dure 3 jours. Tu peux rester avec moi pendant ce temps si tu veux, ça me ferait plaisir.

— Merci Hyung.

Il n'y avait rien d'autre à dire. Depuis toujours, ces deux-là avaient eu beaucoup d'amis de par leurs natures joyeuses et ouvertes, mais jamais quelqu'un qu'il puisse appeler meilleurs ami, frère ou âme sœur. Entre eux, la relation paraissait juste évidente et aucuns mots superflus n'étaient utiles.

A 14 h, ils allèrent donc confirmer leurs inscriptions. Chacun dans une section différente (école ou libre), ils durent se séparer. Junsu soumit sa nouvelle, Jaejoong fit de même. Elles furent scellées et dès le lendemain matin, la lecture commencerait pour les juges qui annonceront les 5 demi-finalistes le soir même.

— Bien, ceci étant fait, si nous allions quelque part ?

— Il y a une chose que je veux vraiment faire.

— Quoi ?

— Un parc d'attraction.

Jaejoong avait l'air tout excité rien qu'à ce mot.

— Un parc d'attraction ?

— Tu vas trouver ça débile, mais je n'y suis jamais allé.

-… Ok, parc d'attraction pas de problème.

— Mais ça ira ? Je veux dire… ne te vexe pas surtout mais vu ta situation ça ne serait pas trop cher pour toi, sinon je t'invite…

— Hors de question, hyung j'ai ma fierté. Quand je t'ai dit que je ne savais pas où dormir hier c'est parce qu'il était tard, mais j'ai des économies, je travaille depuis 2 ans chez un imprimeur et j'ai mis pas mal d'argent de côté pour mes études.

— Wouahhh tu es tellement déterminé à seulement 17 ans.

— Je sais ce que je veux c'est tout. D'ailleurs hyung, je paierais la moitié de la chambre.

— Pas la peine, les frais sont déjà couverts par mon lycée, t'inquiètes pas.

— Ok, alors direction parc d'attraction, j'en connais un super, moitié couvert, moitié externe.

— Géniale !

Les deux jeunes hommes partirent en direction du parc, conscient que quelque chose évolué au creux d'eux, que rien ne serait pareil dans leur vie à présent.

Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de monde, c'était le début du printemps et les gens ne pensaient pas encore au parc. Pourtant il faisait beau et la température été agréable. Les garçons entrèrent fièrement dans le parc, les jeunes filles les regardaient et gloussaient en lançant des « oppas » dans leurs directions, ceux qui les faisaient sourire fièrement. Ils avaient bien conscience d'être beaux et doublement ensemble, c'était comme si à eux deux leurs auras étaient renforcées.

Ils firent les manèges les plus effrayant, tapèrent dans des punching-balls pour mesurer leurs forces, firent des jeux d'équilibre, des pinces et mangèrent des hamburgers et des churros. Pour finirent cet après-midi, Jaejoong proposa de faire des photos dans le photomaton.

On pouvait choisir des fonds fantaisistes et faire différente poses. Ils rirent beaucoup en faisant ces clichés, des grimaces ou des sérieuses.

Jaejoong proposa d'aller acheter à boire tandis que Junsu restait pour attendre les photos. Lorsque celles-ci sortirent, il les admira en riant aux éclats, puis son sourire disparu. Une des photos attira son attention, il la regarda intensément sans plus rien voir autour de lui.

— Junsu, les photos sont sorties ?

Jaejoong arrivait à sa portée, alors le jeune homme cacha la photo dans sa poche et repris son sourire.

— Humm, elles sont terribles hyung, regarde la tête que tu fais sur celle-là…

Ils reprirent la route de l'hôtel et arrivèrent à 22 h, épuisés mais les yeux pétillants et la tête remplie de souvenirs.

— Merci pour aujourd'hui Junsu, grâce à toi j'ai passé une super journée.

— De rien, hyung, moi aussi je m'étais pas amusé comme ça depuis un bail.

Un silence s'installa, il n'était ni pesant ni gêner. Ils n'avaient juste pas besoin de parler.

Le lendemain, ce fut Jaejoong qui apporta le petit déjeuner à un Junsu emmitouflé dans sa couette. Quand il ouvrit les yeux, Jaejoong eu un sourire attendri. Les cheveux en bataille et le sommeil encore imprimé sur le visage, Junsu avait l'air d'un enfant perdu. Il se frotta les yeux en reniflant l'odeur des toasts et de la confiture.

— Merci hyung, je meure de faim.

Sur quoi le jeune homme s'extirpa de sa couette chaude et glissa au sol pour venir croquer un toast. Il ne portait qu'un bas de jogging noir. Son torse fin et déjà finement ciselé par le travail et le sport, fit naître un frisson le long de l'échine de son aîné. Jaejoong, le regarda croquer puis avaler une bouchée. Sa mâchoire se contractait virilement, une veine gonflée sur son cou. Ses yeux dérivèrent vers ses clavicules, puis le reste de son torse, arrivait au nombril Jaejoong eu comme un électrochoc. Il se surprit lui-même à avoir envie d'en voir plus.

— Arghh, la journée va être longue en attendant les résultats tu crois pas ?

— Oui. Mais je suis pas inquiet haha. Tu veux visiter quoi aujourd'hui hyung ?

— Tu sais tu n'es pas obligé de m'accompagner partout.

Junsu eu une expression voilée à cet instant et Jaejoong ne put s'empêcher de se rattraper bien vite.

— Je veux dire que tu as peut-être des gens à voir, autre que moi ?!

— Non, je n'ai personne à voir. Je crois que tu as compris par toi même que ma vie personnelle était un peu chaotique.

Junsu tourna légèrement la tête pour monter son coquard.

— Hummm.

Rien de fut ajouter et Junsu partit pendre sa douche. Jaejoong ne voulait pas le forcer à parler, quelque part il ne voulait même pas savoir car déjà il sentait la colère monter en lui envers celui qui lui avait fait cette marque qui, il en était sûr, n'était pas la première.

Ils passèrent la journée à se balader, d'abord à la rivière, puis ils firent les magasins, allèrent au cinéma et à 17h30 ils se rendirent au lieu de rendez-vous pour entendre le nom des demi-finalistes du concours.

Sans surprise Junsu fut un des premiers appelait dans sa catégorie, Jaejoong fut le dernier de la sienne, mais nominé malgré tout.

— Hyung c'est génial, si on passe le second tour, on se retrouvera en finale ensemble.

— Je ne pense pas aller jusque-là. Par contre je sais ce que je veux faire ce soir.

— Quoi donc ?!

— Je veux sortir boire pour fêter ça.

— Accorder, et moi je veux lire ta nouvelle !

— Ok, mais je veux lire la tienne.

— Bien sûr.

Les deux jeunes hommes repassèrent par l'hôtel pour se doucher et se changer afin de sortir faire la fête.

Junsu revêtit un jean qui moulait ses jambes et ses fesses à merveille, une chemise écossaise et un blazer noir. Il était à couper le souffle, en tout cas c'est ce que se dit Jaejoong quand il se retourna et le vit sortir de la salle de bain. Lui-même porter un jean noir, un t-shirt blanc et bleu et un long gilet gris foncé. Ce qui frappa Junsu, outre sa beauté, ce fut son odeur. Jaejoong portait un parfum discret, mais extrêmement attirant. Légèrement poivré. Une odeur qu'il garderait toujours.

Ils restèrent là, interdit, conscient qu'à cet instant précis ils se contemplaient sans honte et avec un désir non-déguisé.

Junsu s'était déjà aperçu que son inclination tendait plus envers les hommes que les femmes mais jamais il n'avait tenté la moindre expérience, il n'en avait jamais ressentie l'envie envers qui que ce soit.

Jaejoong se rendait compte de son attirance, cela ne le chamboulait pas plus que ça, c'était une telle évidence. Malgré tout, il y avait un monde à franchir entre attirance et contact physique.

Finalement ils détournèrent le regard et quittèrent la chambre d'un même pas.

Junsu conduisit son aîné dans un karaoké qu'il connaissait bien et qui acceptait de servir les mineurs. Non pas qu'il était un grand buveur, Jaejoong put s'en rendre compte bien vite. Ils chantèrent et dansèrent comme des fous et burent bière et soju. La nuit avançant, ils commencèrent à ralentir le rythme. Les chansons s'espaçaient et devenaient plus calmes et douces. Dans cette pièce close et aux lumières tamisées, une atmosphère propice au rapprochement se créa doucement. Assis l'un à côté de l'autre, aucun n'osait faire le premier pas, même un frôlement de main leur semblaient un geste irréversible, ce qui était vrai. Finalement Jaejoong se tourna face à son cadet, Junsu avait les yeux embués par l'alcool mais à cet instant précis tout redevint clair. Un ange le fixer.

Jaejoong inclina la tête et vint poser ses lèvres sur celle de son compagnon. Junsu resta interdit un instant. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent en grands et il se concentra sur ce contact. Leurs deux corps n'étaient reliés que par leurs lèvres, c'était chaud et agréable, doux et tendre. Il en voulait d'avantage. Junsu vint donc coller son torse contre celui de son hyung et leurs bras respectifs s'enroulèrent autour de l'autre. Leur baiser se fit plus profond, plus intime. Ils se goûtaient mais goûter aussi le danger de la situation. Junsu entrouvrit la bouche et leurs langues se mélangèrent comme si elles s'étaient toujours connues. Le baiser devenait fiévreux et les garçons cherchaient leurs souffles. Finalement ils se séparèrent, mais ne se lâchèrent pas du regard. Leurs yeux étaient brillants, leurs bouches gonflées et leurs souffles courts.

— Si on s'en allait ? Proposa Junsu.

— Ok.

Ils quittèrent le karaoké et allèrent à la rivière Han. Là ils s'assirent sur un banc qui leur était devenu familier, à l'endroit où il s'était rentré dedans 3 jours plus tôt. 3 jours seulement, ils avaient l'impression de se connaître depuis 3 mois.

— Junsu, je… enfin c'était la première fois que…

— Moi aussi hyung.

-…

-… … Mais… c'était bien…

— Vraiment ?

— Hummmm

Finalement, ils ne dirent plus un mot, Junsu glissa sa main dans celle de Jaejoong et ils regardèrent les lumières de la ville se refléter sur la rivière Han.

Les deux jeunes hommes rentrèrent doucement à l'hôtel et s'endormirent dans le calme sans avoir un seul mot.

Le lendemain, ils apprirent que Junsu était finaliste mais pas Jaejoong. Cette nouvelle déçut le premier mais ne surprit pas le second. Junsu insistât donc pour lire sa nouvelle cet après-midi-là. Ils allèrent se poser dans un parc. Il faisait soleil et chaud, le temps idéal pour lire allonger dans l'herbe. Jaejoong s'appuya dos à un tronc d'arbre et Junsu s'allongea, la tête sur ses genoux et commença à lire la nouvelle de son ami.

Le soleil transperçait à travers les feuilles de l'arbre qui les surplombaient, un parfum de fleur volait dans l'air, il n'y avait pratiquement personne en ce milieu de semaine. Ils étaient bien. Junsu lut la nouvelle d'une traite pendant que Jaejoong faisait semblant de dormir derrière ses lunettes noires. En fait il n'avait cessé de l'observer, lire avec passion, ses lèvres marmonnant les paroles du personnage principal. Soudain il se redressa sur ses fesses.

— Hyung, c'est pas mal du tout, ton personnage est attachant et il narrate bien ses aventures, je pense qu'il lui manque juste un peu de profondeur, d'humanisme.

— C'est-à-dire ?!

— Le lecteur doit pouvoir se reconnaître dans au moins une des facettes du personnage et là tu en as fait un être tellement à part que ça doit dérouter les lecteurs lambda… Euhhh désolé, c'est juste mon avis.

— Ne t'excuses pas, tu as raison, c'est ce que je me suis dit dès le départ, mais je ne savais pas comment amener le changement. Tu as l'œil. Tu écris depuis longtemps ?

-… Depuis que je sais écrire je crois. Je ne crois pas que j'ai envisagé un jour faire autre choses de ma vie, c'est pour ça que ce concours est si important.

— Pour la bourse ?

— Hummm, elle couvrirait l'ensemble de mes études et tous mes frais durant cette période.

— J'espère que gagnera Junsu.

— Merci hyung. On le saura demain.

Soudain Junsu se leva, se déchaussa et partit en courant vers la petite fontaine juste à quelques mètres de là. Il riait en appelant Jaejoong. Ce dernier lui souriait en se déchaussant, mais l'évocation du lendemain lui tordit l'estomac.

Demain il devait repartir chez lui.

Le soir en rentrant dans la chambre, devenue la leur, Jaejoong été toujours pensif. Junsu alla prendre sa douche pour le laisser seul un moment, il avait déjà oublié pour sa part, que son Hyung devait repartir et se disait juste qu'il devait être un peu déçu pour le concours. Le jeune homme se glissa sous l'eau chaude et se remémorant leur journée, sa tête sur les genoux de Jaejoong et cela le ramena à leur baiser fiévreux de la veille. Il se sentit tout chaud soudainement et l'idée de dormir à quelques centimètres de Jaejoong le dérouta. Il dut tourner l'eau froide à fond pour se sortir certaines idées de la tête, ce qui lui fit pousser un cri aigu.

— JUNSUUU ? Ça va ? Cria Jaejoong à travers la porte.

— Oui, oui, hyung ça va, je sors de suite.

Jaejoong décida de ne pas parler de son départ, il devait passer une bonne soirée puisque c'était la dernière. Junsu sortit, habiller de son traditionnel jogging et rien d'autre tandis que son ami alla se laver à son tour.

Junsu déroula son matelas de sol et sa couette et s'assit en tailleur en plein milieu. Il était inexplicablement nerveux. Jaejoong sortit, apportant avec lui son parfum poivré qui fit définitivement perdre pied à Junsu. Jaejoong était resté dans l'embrasure de la porte, vêtu uniquement d'un peignoir blanc au nom de l'hôtel, les cheveux humides lui tombant sur le front. Il vit Junsu se lever d'un air résolu et ne bougea pas. Ce dernier l'enlaça, le regarda quelques secondes dans les yeux, puis son regard se porta sur ses lèvres et Jaejoong ne bougea toujours pas. Il attendait ce contact qu'il avait tant appréciait la veille. Enfin, une bouche vint prendre possession de la sienne, chaude et humide. Ce baiser était moins maladroit que le premier, il était plus envahissant aussi, conquérant. Jaejoong glissa ses bras dans le dos de son compagnon et répondit à ce baiser. Un gémissement échappa à l'un d'eux, les rendant hors contrôle. Leurs pas les emmenèrent au matelas de sol de Junsu. Ils glissèrent dessus, Junsu sur le dos et Jaejoong le dominant de tout son poids. Il se débarrassa de son peignoir aidé par le plus jeune, qui en profita pour dévorer son cou et son épaule de baisers et de petites morsures. Junsu chuchota rapidement :

— Tu es sur hyung ?

— Tais-toi !

Et Jaejoong allia le geste à la parole en reprenant sa bouche dans un baiser ardent. Leurs langues se rencontrèrent et se gouttèrent avec un plaisir non-déguisé par leurs soupirs. Les mains de Jaejoong glissèrent dans les cheveux de Junsu tandis que ce dernier explorait la peau douce du dos de son aîné.

Junsu pouvait sentir la virilité de Jaejoong contre sa cuisse et cela l'excita au point de le retourner violemment pour se mettre au-dessus de lui. Il retira son pantalon. Il dévora le torse de Jaejoong de baisers et de caresses, son odeur était partout sur lui et il était si beau que Junsu en avait les mains qui tremblaient. Quand il arriva à ce point sensible, il eut une hésitation, une appréhension, naturelle après tout.

— Tu n'es pas forcé Jun…

Ce dernier ne répondit pas, il observait le corps masculin allongé devant lui. Il avait fait l'amour avec une fille pour la première fois 4 mois plus tôt et même s'il trouvait ça très agréable, l'excitation qu'il ressentait à cet instant n'était en rien comparable, pourtant il était stressé. Il avait peur de mal faire, d'être maladroit ou ridicule.

— Heyy, ne pense pas trop.

Jaejoong avait chuchoté ces mots en lui caressant la joue, finalement ce fut lui que reprit la situation en main en s'asseyant face à Junsu. Ils se rembrassèrent et Jaejoong laissa glisser sa main le long du torse de Junsu pour aller toucher son intimité. Junsu l'imita et tous deux se mirent à se caresser mutuellement, échangeant baisers et sourires. Leurs souffles s'accélérèrent et Junsu échappa un gémissement en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Jaejoong le lâcha et le força à s'allonger. Ensuite il descendit et sans l'ombre d'un doute il commença à lui faire une fellation. Celui-ci se redressa sur ses coudes et bascula la tête en arrière. Il se laissa docilement faire, gémissent sans honte sous la caresse sensuelle et dévorante de son amant.

— Attends, arrête… Junsu dut se retenir et prendre une grande inspiration pour reprendre le contrôle de lui-même ce qui fit sourire Jaejoong de son air angélique.

Enfin maître de lui et plus stressé le moins du monde, Junsu attrapa Jaejoong par le cou et l'embrassa fougueusement. Leurs corps collaient l'un à l'autre, brillaient de sueur. Junsu passa derrière Jaejoong, à genoux l'un contre l'autre, Junsu caressait le torse de son amant, dévorait sa nuque de baiser. Soudain il le fit mettre à genoux, caressa son intimité avec douceur et un peu de maladresse, s'inquiétant à chaque instant du confort de ce dernier. Jaejoong était bien, il lui faisait savoir par ses soupirs et ses gémissements. Finalement, Junsu le pénétra, doucement et tendrement. Cette nouvelle sensation les laissa sans voix l'un comme l'autre. Jaejoong ressentit une douleur qui disparue presque aussitôt et Junsu était ébloui par le plaisir. Ils firent l'amour d'abord lentement, maladroitement mais bien vite l'instinct prit le dessus et Junsu devint plus sauvage. Ses gestes se firent plus rapides et plus violents, mais il était toujours à l'écoute de Jaejoong qui gémissait de plus en plus fort et quand il se mit à prononcer le nom de Junsu, ce dernier devint incontrôlable. Entendre son nom dans un soupir pendant qu'il faisait l'amour à cet homme le rendit fou et le marqua à vie.

Ses va-et-vient se firent hiératiques, il colla son torse contre le dos de Jae, leurs cœurs battaient à l'unisson à un rythme effréné et finalement, les deux garçons jouirent ensemble en prononçant leurs noms mutuels.

Junsu roula sur le côté et Jaejoong tomba à plat ventre. Ils se regardèrent, se sourirent et s'endormir l'un à côté de l'autre.

Jaejoong se réveilla le premier. Toujours sur le ventre, quand il ouvrit les yeux, il découvrit le visage de Junsu endormi à côté de lui. Nu et serein, Jaejoong se dit qu'il n'avait jamais vu une personne aussi belle de sa vie. Son cœur se serra soudainement. Quand pourrait-il se revoir ? Quand pourrait-il revivre une telle nuit ? Jaejoong habitait si loin et ses moyens ne lui permettaient pas de faire le voyage, Junsu non plus certainement. Et qu'allait-il faire à présent ? Ils n'avaient que 17 et 18 ans, deux hommes qui s'aiment, qu'allaient-ils faire ? Junsu ouvrit les yeux à cet instant et il eut ce petit sourire en coin, ce sourire à la fois sincère et comique. Ils se redressèrent maladroitement en souriant mi-gêné.

— Tu… as bien dormi hyung ?

— Oui, on dort plutôt bien sur ce matelas.

— C'est vrai, oui… Je vais aller acheter le petit déjeuner hyung, tu n'as qu'à… aller te laver en attendant.

— Hummm, d'accord.

Junsu enfila rapidement et pudiquement son jogging et un t-shirt trouvé là et sortit de la chambre.

Sous la douche Jaejoong repensa à cette nuit et aussi à ses inquiétudes. Il savait qu'il devait retourner chez lui par le train de 18 h, il savait aussi qu'il ne pourrait pas revenir de sitôt à Séoul, ses parents n'avaient pas beaucoup de bien, il devrait donc travailler dur pour obtenir une bourse et finir ses études.

Junsu revint avec le petit déjeuner et installa la table. Les garçons mangèrent dans le silence, il était 10 h et l'annonce du gagnant du concours se ferait à 15h30. Il était 3 finalistes et Junsu était plutôt bien placé.

La journée passa calmement, le plus jeune était plus nerveux qu'il ne voulait le montrer alors Jaejoong décida de lui changer les idées. À 11 h, ils prirent le chemin de leur lieu habituel, au bord de la rivière, sur un banc de pierre blanc. Jaejoong s'assit le premier très vite imité par Junsu, leurs doigts s'entrelacèrent naturellement et ils regardèrent les bateaux de touriste passés sur l'eau.

— Tu en as déjà fait ?

— Non, c'est pour les touristes ce genre de truc Junsu répondit avec un petit air faussement dédaigneux mais les yeux brillants.

— Je suis un touriste. Viens, je veux en faire un tour, en plus ça dure 2 h c'est parfait il est 11h45 on sera à temps à la remise de ton prix.

— Et j'ai pas encore gagné !

— Mais c'est comme si c'était fait.

— Tu as même pas lu mon histoire.

— J'ai lu en toi…

-… brrrrr ahhh tu me files la chair de poule avec ce genre de phrase brrrrrrr

— Ohhh arrête tes comédies et fait pas semblant de pas être touché. Aller, viens, je te le paye, on va faire un tour.

Ainsi les deux jeunes hommes partirent voguer sur leur rivière. Le regard brillant ils oublièrent tout l'espace de 2 h.

A 15 h ils étaient devant les portes de la salle de remise des prix.

— Tu vas gagner j'en suis sûr, alors ne tremble pas pendant ton discours de remerciement.

— Tu m'attends pas loin hein ? C'est con que tu doives t'asseoir au fond.

— Et tu es la star, pas moi.

Jaejoong savait que l'avenir s'ouvrait devant Junsu, il en était certain, lui, devrait être patient un peu plus longtemps. Comment lui dire au revoir, comment le quitter alors qu'il avait l'impression de le connaître depuis toujours ?

Junsu fut conduit en place d'honneur et lâcha la main de Jaejoong à regret. Derrière ses airs bravaches il était qu'un gamin de 17 ans un peu trop bousculé par la vie et Jaejoong savait que se dire au revoir serait sûrement plus dur pour lui. Mais quelle solution avait-il ? S'il gagnait, il aurait une bourse, il serait à l'abri, aurait un toit, de quoi mangeait et pourrait se consacrer à l'écriture. Il aurait un avenir. Jaejoong prit une résolution et c'est dans cet état d'esprit qu'il attendit l'annonce du gagnant. Les minutes semblaient très longues à Junsu qui se dandinait sur sa chaise pour se retourner et trouver Jaejoong hyung du regard. Mais il y avait bien trop de monde, directeur d'école, éditeurs, journaliste, etc. Junsu n'avait pas mesuré l'importance de ce concours jusque-là. Soudain les juges montèrent sur scène et entamèrent leur discours de félicitation envers tous les participants. Puis enfin il ouvrit l'enveloppe qui contenait le nom du gagnant.

— Kim Junsu, félicitation !

Junsu resta sans voix une seconde puis un sourire de victoire s'épanouit sur sa bouche. Il dressa un poing victorieux vers le ciel et se retourna pour trouver son amant. Mais toujours il ne le voyait pas. Il monta sur scène, reçu le prix, s'inclina bien bas face aux jurys et se plaça devant le micro.

— Je voudrais remercier les jurys de m'avoir donné cette chance, merci de me soutenir pour continuer d'écrire. C'est la seule chose que j'ai toujours voulu faire et aujourd'hui vous rendez cela possible, merci infiniment. Je veux aussi remercier Jaejoong hyung de m'avoir supporté et encouragé ces derniers jours, on ne se connait que depuis peu mais personne ne me connait mieux que lui. Hyung merci et aussi… Je t'aime.

Dans l'embrasure de la porte Jaejoong laissa couler silencieusement les larmes de joie, de fierté et de peine le long de ses joues pâles. Il avait assisté à la victoire de la première personne dont il était tombé amoureux, c'est un souvenir qu'il se promit de chérir pour toujours.

A la sortie, des exemplaires de la nouvelle de Junsu avaient été installées. Il en prit un et rentra à l'hôtel.

Junsu dut passer de poignée de mains en poignée de mains durant les 2 h qui suivirent. Les gens le félicitaient, le questionnaient sur son parcours, ses goûts et comment son histoire lui était-elle venue, etc. Mais lui ne voulait qu'une chose, partir très vite pour retrouver Jaejoong. Quand enfin il fut libéré il le chercha partout, lui téléphona mais rien, aucune trace. Il courut jusqu'à la chambre et il la trouva vide. Sur son matelas de sol trônait une lettre à son nom :

 _ **« Junsu shi, tu m'as marqué à vie mais aujourd'hui ton avenir commence alors que le mien est incertain. Tu dois te concentrer sur tes études et devenir un grand auteur. J'emporte avec moi un exemplaire de ta nouvelle et aussi la certitude de savoir ce que je veux devenir plus tard, grâce à toi. Je suis désolé de partir comme un lâche, mais je dois retourner chez moi et je n'avais pas la force de te dire au revoir. Je n'oublierais jamais les moments passer avec toi. J'espère que la vie nous réunira à nouveaux. Soit heureux et rend moi fière.**_

 _ **Moi aussi je t'aime.**_

 _ **Jaejoong. »**_

Junsu ferma le poing sur la lettre et tomba à genoux avec le sentiment de n'avoir plus rien, lui qui il y a peu avait le sentiment qu'on lui offrait tout.


	2. Chapter 2

Retour au présent :

Assis à son tout nouveau bureau Jaejoong souriait comme un fou. Il n'était que l'assistant de l'assistant de l'éditeur mais c'était déjà touché du bout du doigt le poste de ces rêves et cela le satisfaisait. Depuis 3 semaines, il enchaînait les courses, les photocopies et les envois de mail. Il était aussi chargé de détourner les coups de fils encombrants. Bien sûr il devait aussi faire un travail plus sérieux, il réceptionnait et classait les nouveaux manuscrits, les lisait et faisait une première analyse. Ils étaient ensuite relut par l'assistant qui les transférait à l'éditeur, sauf les plus catastrophiques.

Un mois de plus s'écoula et Jaejoong s'était fait sa place dans l'équipe et avait gagné la confiance de ses supérieures. Il était appliqué et avait un sens inné pour trouver les bonnes histoires.

— Jaejoong shi ?!

— Oui Monsieur ?

— Prends ta veste, Seung woo est malade aujourd'hui et je dois aller voir un auteur chez lui.

— Oh, super, merci Monsieur. Qui va-t-on voir ?

— Kim Jaesu.

— Vraimenntttttt ?

— Oui, tu aimes ce qu'il fait ?

— J'adore vous voulez dire, c'est à cause de lui que j'ai tant insisté pour rentrer chez vous. Je vais rencontrer Kim Jaesu, j'y crois pas. Il travaille sur un nouveau manuscrit ? Quel est le thème ?

— Justement, on a quelques soucis avec lui depuis quelque temps c'est pour ça que je vais le voir. Ne lui saute pas dessus comme un fan enragé il a horreur de ça, il est plutôt sauvage dans son genre.

— Promis et puis c'est un rendez-vous professionnel.

— Tu as tout compris.

Ils arrivèrent devant un immeuble résidentiel impressionnant. Un immense arc de cercle dont les façades étaient recouvertes de verre. Un vigile à l'entrée voiture, un autre à la porte, qui annonça leur visite au propriétaire de l'appartement 602. Ils montèrent et l'ascenseur grimpa lentement et silencieusement vers le 6ème et dernier étage. Il n'y avait que 2 portes, laissant présager la taille de chaque logement. Le patron de Jae sonna et un bip d'ouverture le prévint que la porte était déverrouillée. Ils entrèrent, se déchaussèrent et marchèrent jusqu'au salon. En fait l'appartement était un immense loft baigné de lumière car presque toutes ses faces étaient faites de verre qui donnaient une vue splendide sur la rivière Han.

— Su ? Où est tu ?

— J'arrive.

Jaejoong tressaillit. Cette voix. Il ne l'avait pas entendue depuis 9 ans mais comment aurait-il pu l'oublier. La voix de la première personne qu'il avait aimée.

Soudain un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs et courts entra dans la pièce. Il portait un pantalon de lin gris et une chemise blanche, visiblement faire sur mesure. Il portait une chevalière en argent et surtout il n'affichait aucunement ce sourire lumineux qu'arborait toujours Junsu. Des sueurs froides envahirent le corps de Jaejoong qui dut se concentrer pour ne pas faire un pas en arrière. Junsu se trouvait là devant lui. Junsu était Jaesu.

Junsu sortit de la salle de bain en s'essuyant les mains, il vit d'abord son éditeur puis il dépassa le pilier et dans son champ de vision apparue une autre personne. Quelqu'un qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginé revoir. En avait-il même envie. Ses mains se mirent à trembler dans la serviette qu'il tenait toujours et pour prendre contenance il cala ses mains sur ses hanches.

— Je vois que tu amènes de la chair fraîche.

— Pas pour toi. C'est un de mes assistants et je fonde beaucoup d'espoir sur lui, un jour vous travaillerez sûrement en étroite collaboration.

— Si j'en ai envie.

— Hummm. L'éditeur se tourna vers Jae et lui dit :

— Voici ton idole Kim Jaesu, il est plus mal élevé qu'on ne pourrait le croire quand on lit son travail.

— Junsu, je te présente Kim…

— Jaejoong hyung.

— Oh tu le connais ? Vous vous connaissait ? Répétât-il en se tournant vers Jaejoong.

— Dans une autre vie nous avons était très proche, n'est pas hyung. Mais c'était il y a longtemps.

— Comment vas-tu Junsu ?

— Comme tu peux le voir, la vie m'a souri.

Un silence pesant s'installa et les deux jeunes hommes se jaugèrent du regard. Le 3ᵉ homme mit bien fin à la situation.

— Bon ! Ton nouveau roman, raconte-moi de quoi ça parle. Et pourquoi tu n'as toujours pas fini le sujet que je t'ai donné i mois de ça ?

— Ton sujet était mauvais, quant au mien il est personnel. Tu le découvriras une fois terminé.

— Tu sais que ça ne fonctionne pas comme ça, j'ai besoin de savoir au moins sur quoi tu travailles pour justifier au grand patron ton temps de travail et ton salaire.

— Disons que ça parle d'amour de jeunesse…

— Okkkk, ça ça peut être vendeur.

— Entre deux jeunes garçons qui sorte de l'adolescence.

-… Euh Junsu tu crois vraiment que c'est une bonne idée. Les gens ont déjà des doutes sur toi, là tu tends le bâton pour te faire battre ?

— Qu'ils me battent, j'ai jamais rien caché de ma vie. Si j'écrivais sur un tueur en série on me prendrait pour un meurtrier ?

— Non mais en l'occurrence, homo tu l'es.

— Et alors, je devrais me cacher ? Il y a bien longtemps que je sais qui je suis et je l'ai assumé sans peur ni honte. Les gens ont des doutes sur moi ? Et alors à priori c'est pas ça qui a fait chuter mes taux de ventes !

— Non tu as raison. En fait en y songeant, lors de ton scandale i ans avec ce skipper tes ventes ont grimpé en flèches les semaines suivantes, on dirait que ça t'humanise auprès du public.

— Tssss on voyait à peine mon visage sur ces photos.

— Peu importe, les gens te connaissent peu par l'image mais il connaisse ton nom. Ok, écrit ce livre, on verra bien ce que ça donnera.

Jaejoong était resté en arrière. Les jambes tremblantes et le souffle court, il regardait son amour de jeunesse parler avec cynisme et détachement. Allait-il parler de leur histoire dans son livre, est-ce à lui qu'il faisait référence en parlant d'amour de jeunesse ? Scandale ? Skipper ? Les informations tournaient dans sa tête et sa vue se brouillât.

— Hey Kim ?!

— Hein, oh pardon Monsieur.

— Tu vas rester ici, Junsu a besoin d'un assistant. Tu feras ses courses et tu l'aideras dans ces recherches le temps qu'il finisse son manuscrit. Passe au bureau de temps en temps pour me tenir informer de l'évolution, ajoutât-il plus bas.

— Bon maintenant que tu as donné tes instructions, tu peux retourner au bureau leur dire que je prépare un nouveau best-seller.

— Tu devrais arrêter d'être si insolent envers tes aînés mon garçon.

— Oui hyungnim.

L'éditeur partit, laissant Jaejoong et Junsu se jucher du regard. L'un nerveux et surpris et l'autre fermé et insondable.

Junsu l'observait en prenant son temps, il sentait qu'il était en position de force. Il a changé, se dit-il en lui-même. Un peu plus grand, les épaules plus larges et le visage plus mature. Ses cheveux étaient bruns clairs. D'un adolescent magnifique, il était devenu un homme superbe.

Jaejoong le regardait aussi sans vraiment y croire. Kim Jaesu, cet auteur dont il avait lu tous les livres était en fait Junsu. Ses cheveux étaient devenus noirs, il s'était un peu étoffé mais surtout il avait un air dur qui ne ressemblait pas du tout au Junsu enjoué que Jae avait connu. Même lors de leur première rencontre, le visage tuméfié, il n'avait pas cette sombreté.

— Tu…

— J'ai besoin que vous alliez à la bibliothèque pour moi. J'ai préparé une liste d'ouvrages.

Ce vouvoiement froid et distant doucha Jaejoong. Il ne lui avait donc jamais pardonné d'être parti comme ça. Junsu revint avec la liste qu'il lui tendit sans un regard et retourna à son bureau, près de la baie vitrée.

La porte se referma et dans la solitude de son immense appartement, une larme glissa le long de la joue de Junsu. Pourquoi près de 10 ans plus tard, fallait-il qu'il revienne ? Pourquoi dans sa maison d'édition ? Il était en colère, il était choqué et surtout il se maudissait d'avoir tant envie de le prendre dans ses bras pour retrouver cette odeur poivrée qu'il n'avait jamais oubliée et que jamais il n'avait retrouvé.

Sur le chemin de retour, les livres dans les bras, Jaejoong se demanda comment il devait réagir. Devait-il suivre l'exemple de Junsu et faire comme si leur passé n'existait pas ? Devait- il enterrer ces 5 jours merveilleux et plein de rire ? Il avait une dette envers Junsu, partir comme il l'avait fait, même s'il pensait l'avoir fait dans son intérêt, c'était mal. Il avait longtemps pensé à comment ce dernier avait réagi en réalisant qu'il l'avait laissé. Jaejoong avait cherché à se rassurer en se disant qu'après tout il ne se connaissait pas depuis longtemps, qu'il n'avait passé qu'une nuit ensemble… Mais il finissait toujours par s'éveiller en sueur en entendant la voix de Junsu l'appelait au bord de la rivière Han. Et chaque fois que ça lui arrivait, il savait qu'il se berçait d'illusions.

Les jours passèrent, des jours qui se transformèrent en 2 semaines. Junsu et Jaejoong affichaient une froide politesse, ils faisaient leurs travails, répondaient poliment aux questions de l'autre, mangeaient dans des lieux différents et n'avaient même pas échangé leurs numéros. Jaejoong avait un bipeur, c'est ainsi qu'il communiquait en cas de besoin.

Jaejoong avait un bureau dans l'appartement, il était à l'opposé de celui de l'écrivain. Chaque jour, Jaejoong il prenait place et commencer à lire et à corriger des nouveaux manuscrits en attendant que Junsu lui donne une course. Et chaque jour, il finissait par observer à la dérober, le profil de son patron provisoire. Ce dernier se reflétait parfaitement dans la baie vitrée à ses côtés, surtout le soir quand le jour était tombé. Il pouvait voir son expression passionnée tandis qu'il écrivait, son air serein et heureux de faire ce qu'il aimait le plus au monde, pendant qu'il tapait sur son clavier. Soudain, ce soir-là, Junsu se retourna brusquement.

— Jaejoong shi ?

— Oui ?!

— J'ai besoin de prendre l'air…emmène-moi en centre-ville, je dois faire quelques courses.

— Je peux le faire pour vous…

— Je viens de dire que j'avais envie d'air, ça fait 15 jours que je suis pratiquement pas sortit et je commence à avoir un mal de crâne du tonnerre.

— Oh bien sûr. Je vais chercher la voiture, attendez-moi devant l'entrée.

C'est ainsi que tous les deux partirent faire des courses dans un silence pesant et une tension palpable qu'ils faisaient mine d'ignorer. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant un immense centre commercial étalé sur 4 étages. Jaejoong alla garer la voiture et Junsu alla faire ces emplettes, lui disant qu'il le bipera dès qu'il avait fini.

Junsu avait besoin de quitter cet appartement devenu bien trop exigu à son goût. Depuis 15 jours ils travaillaient chaque jour ensembles, ils ne parlaient pas, ne se faisaient aucunes confidences. Junsu avait seulement surprit une conversation téléphonique une fois sur la terrasse. Jaejoong parlait avec un enfant à priori.

« -Tu me manques aussi ma puce.

— Oui, je sais que tu vas avoir 5 ans bientôt, promis je ferais tout pour être là, comment je pourrais rater l'anniversaire de ma chérie… »

Avait-il eu un enfant ? Cette question avait tourné dans sa tête pendant plusieurs jours. Cette situation était frustrante bien que normale. Après ce qu'il lui avait fait Junsu ne pouvait pas lui ouvrir les bras comme à un vieil ami perdu de vue dont il voulait tout savoir. D'ailleurs, ils n'avaient jamais vraiment été amis. Il dépensa beaucoup d'argent ce soir-là, en livres, en dvd et en fringues. Finalement il alla s'asseoir dans un café et bipa Jaejoong.

Ce dernier avait lui aussi fait quelques courses, il lui manquait encore pas mal de choses dans son petit chez lui. Quand son bipeur sonna il alla rejoindre Junsu au lieu indiqué. En arrivant, il croisa une femme avec une poussette, il s'écarta poliment mais à l'instant de repartir, un homme sortit du café comme une tornade et percuta Jaejoong, l'envoyant au sol assez violemment et surtout l'aspergeant de café brûlant.

Junsu eu le réflexe de se lever en voyant la scène mais déjà le coupable aidait Jae à se remettre debout et s'excuser de son erreur. Jaejoong souriait en lui tapotant l'épaule. Arrivé à la table, l'écrivain s'était rassi l'air de rien.

— Il vous a mis dans un bel état. Aller acheter un pantalon, vous ne pouvez pas rester comme ça.

— Je vais repasser chez moi rapidement, j'habite à 500 m.

— Allons-y dans ce cas, il n'est que 19 h, je voudrais écrire encore un peu.

— Très bien.

Arrivé devant chez lui, Jaejoong se gara et coupa le contact. Il allait dire à Junsu de patienter 5 minutes, qu'il serait rapide mais déjà ce dernier sortait de voiture.

— Euhhh, vous voulez venir ?

— Vous voyez mon appart tous les jours, pourquoi ne pourrais-je pas en faire autant ?!

-…

Silencieusement, ils grimpèrent les 3 étages et Jaejoong ouvrit sa porte. Son logement devait faire un peine la quart de celui de Junsu, et encore. Il partit, un peu gêné, pour se changer. Junsu laissa courir son regard sur toutes ses affaires. Il alla jusqu'à la bibliothèque et inspecta son contenu. Des auteurs connus et d'autre moins, des best-sellers et des ouvrages quasi inconnus, mais de qualités. Tous ses romans s'y trouvaient aussi, classaient par ordres chronologiques. Soudain son doigt cessa de courir sur l'étagère et se stoppa devant une petite reliure de carton bleue foncée. Il la sortit en tremblant légèrement. Sa nouvelle. Celle qu'il lui avait offert cette vie. Cette dont il croyait que Jaejoong ne l'avait jamais lu. Elle était là, dans ses étagères et au vue des écornures, il l'avait lu…

— Je l'ai lu des centaines de fois.

Junsu remis le livret en place et se retourna.

— N'exagère pas.

— C'est la vérité, je l'ai lu dans le train et depuis, je l'ai relu et relu. Je connais ce texte par cœur… Parce que c'est le tien.

Ils s'étaient tutoyés naturellement sans même y prêter attention. Dans la simplicité de cet appartement, c'est comme s'ils étaient revenus à leur chambre d'hôtel. Le silence s'installa et les deux hommes se regardèrent droit dans les yeux, une sincérité vraie dans le regard.

— Rhummmm, bon allons-y, je dois finir de travailler.

Junsu rompit le silence de façon tranchante et sortit de l'appartement. Il s'installa à l'arrière de la voiture et ne prononça plus un mot de tout le voyage. Pourtant son esprit était en ébullition. Il avait lu son histoire, il l'avait lu et relu et l'avait conservée.

Arrivé à destination, Junsu dit sans même regarder Jaejoong :

— Rentrez chez vous, c'est fini pour aujourd'hui… Gardez la voiture pour ce soir… vous devez passer au pressing pour moi avant de venir demain matin.

Junsu sortit et se dirigea droit vers l'entrée de son immeuble. Il avait une démarche impressionnante, virile et charismatique. Jaejoong ressentit le désir brûler ses reins, mais il revint bien vite à la réalité. Cet homme le détestait. Il l'avait en horreur alors Jaejoong ne devait pas commencer à le désirer et il devait étouffer ses fantasmes fous qu'il nourrissait depuis des années, se retrouver, tomber dans les bras l'un de l'autre etc etc.

Jaejoong mit le contact mais ne put démarrer. Il devait se l'admettre au moins à lui-même, il était fou amoureux de ce homme, il l'était depuis 9 ans et le serait probablement toute sa vie.

Depuis son immense baie vitrée, plongé dans le noir, Junsu observait en contre-bas. La voiture n'avait pas bougé. Pourquoi ? Allait-il bien ? Junsu saisit son bipeur mais au moment d'envoyer un message à Jaejoong, le véhicule démarra et sortit de son champ de vision. Une pointe de déception envahit. Il refoula ce sentiment bien vite et alla se coucher.

Le lendemain, Jaejoong arriva avec les vêtements du pressing. Junsu était assis dans son immense canapé de cuir blanc. Il buvait une tasse de café l'air pensif. Il n'avait même pas du remarquer son arrivée. Il tenait quelque chose dans sa main. Un cadre. Jaejoong allait signaler sa présence quand une chose lui cloua le cœur, en tout cas c'est la sensation qu'il eut. Une larme brillante dégringola le long de la joue de l'écrivain, puis une autre. Il serait le cadre et son visage reflétait une réelle douleur. Jaejoong se dit qu'il devait reculer doucement et repartir mais Junsu le vit. Ce dernier se releva bien vite et s'essuya le visage tout en lui tournant le dos. Il alla ranger la photo dans un tiroir et se retourna brusquement.

— Tu sais pas frapper ?

Junsu l'avait tutoyé de colère et Jaejoong se dit qu'il ne devait pas entrer dans ce jeu. S'il y avait une chose qu'il savait a son sujet, c'est que Junsu était un homme très fier.

— Désolé, j'ai oublié.

-…

La journée se passa ainsi, dans le silence et la froideur. Jaejoong l'observait en coin, se disant que ses rêves ne deviendraient pas réalité, qu'il était bien trop en colère contre lui, il se faisait mentalement la leçon sous l'œil décontenancé de Junsu qui ne pouvait s'empêchait de l'observer également.


	3. Chapter 3

Deux jours plus tard, Jaejoong arriva comme à son habitude. Junsu écrivait à son ordinateur et ne lui dit même pas bonjour. Il ne dédaigna même pas relever la tête pour le regarder comme il le faisait habituellement.

— Vous finissez à midi aujourd'hui. J'ai un rendez-vous qui durera tout le reste de la journée.

— C'est vrai ?! Parfait, vu qu'on est vendredi je vais pouvoir partir plutôt. C'est l'anniversaire de ma nièce dimanche et je lui ai promis d'être là.

Junsu ressentit comme un nœud qu'on dénoue, un soulagement, comme une douleur atroce qui disparaît soudainement. Il en fut agacé mais dut admettre qu'il préférait cela.

— Eh bien profitez de votre famille ce week-end.

— Merci.

Les deux jeunes hommes vaquèrent à leurs occupations respectives mais une tension palpable régnait dans le loft. Junsu avait l'air particulièrement nerveux et regardait souvent par la fenêtre. Finalement, Jaejoong décida de passer à l'agence. Il salua l'écrivain et quitta l'appartement sous les yeux embués de Junsu qui se laissa submerger par l'émotion de cette journée si particulière et pleura tout son soûl en voyant Jaejoong partir.

En début d'après-midi, le temps était doux et le ciel d'un bleu clair magnifique. Jaejoong avait réglé toutes ses affaires et devait partir le lendemain chez ses parents. Le jeune homme se rendit compte qu'il avait oublié ses lunettes chez Junsu, il décida donc d'y repasser. L'appartement était vide. Jaejoong chercha partout mais ne trouvait pas ses lunettes. Il était pourtant certain de les avoir laissées ici. Cherchant sur le bureau de Junsu, il stoppa net son geste en voyant un tiroir ouvert. Un cadre en bois noir s'y trouver et à l'intérieur, une photo que Jaejoong n'avait jamais vu. Une photo de lui et de Junsu, le jour où ils sont allés au parc d'attraction. C'était un des photomatons qu'ils avaient pris en fin de journée et c'est aussi le jour où Jaejoong avait réalisé son attirance pour Junsu. Attirance qui se trahissait nettement sur ce cliché. Cette journée était spéciale, surtout cette année où il se trouvait à Séoul et il fallait qu'il tombe sur cette photo, encadrée et conservée dans le bureau de Junsu, aujourd'hui. Il devait prendre l'air, réfléchir. Il décida donc d'aller quelque part de spécial. Il n'avait pas eu le courage d'y retourner depuis son arrivée mais aujourd'hui il devait le faire, quelque chose l'y poussait. Il alla donc à la rivière Han. A mesure qu'il avançait, les souvenirs revenaient en masse. En seulement 5 jours cet endroit était devenu son préféré sur terre ? Non en fait en un seul jour. Dès sa rencontre avec Junsu, cet espace était devenu spécial. Il avança droit devant lui. Ses pas le dirigèrent d'eux même vers le banc de pierre. Là il se stoppa net. Junsu était assis sur ce même banc, le regard dans le vague. Il avait l'air paisible pour la première fois depuis que Jaejoong l'avait retrouvé. Ce dernier dut sentir un regard sur lui, car il releva soudainement la tête. Ils restèrent à se fixer pendant une bonne minute. Finalement Jaejoong avança et alla s'asseoir à côté de celui qui n'était, à cet instant, plus son patron, mais son amour de jeunesse, son premier amour. Silencieusement Jaejoong regardait l'eau tandis que Junsu fixait le sol, le poing serrait sur son jean déchiré.

— Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici ?

— J'avais juste besoin de venir.

— Aujourd'hui ? Il fallait que ce soit aujourd'hui ?

— Je n'en avais pas la force avant.

— Me fait pas rire. Pas la force ?! C'est pourtant bien toi qui t'es tiré sans un au revoir il y a 9ans.

— Je t'ai laissé une lettre.

— Oh et je t'en remercie. Pourquoi tu es là ? De quoi tu viens te souvenir ici ?

— De notre rencontre. De nous. De toi à 17 ans, souriant et vif malgré ton coquard…

— La ferme !

Junsu se leva vivement et s'éloigna de plusieurs pas.

— T'as aucun droit de te souvenir de moi ou de quoi que soit d'autre.

— Pourtant toi tu le fais.

— Qui te dit que c'est des bons souvenirs. Tu me connais pas. Tu ne sais rien de moi ou de comment je gère mes sentiments. Tu veux savoir ?! Si je viens ici chaque année c'est pour me souvenir de comment tu m'as abandonné et de comment je suis devenu qui je suis aujourd'hui.

— Tu mens !

Jaejoong s'était levé et se trouvait à 2 pas de lui. Il le regardait droit dans les yeux.

— Je sais que tu mens, tout comme je mens aussi. Si je conserve ta nouvelle, c'est pour ne pas t'oublier. Toi aussi tu ne veux pas nous oublier, sinon pourquoi tu garderais une photo de nous dans ton tiroir depuis 9 ans !?

Junsu serra encore plus fort les poings, il maîtrisait à grande peine ses tremblements et la colère d'avoir était mis a jours. Il le regardait, cet homme qu'il avait tellement aimé, en seulement quelques jours il l'avait rendu fou de lui et en seulement quelques heures il l'avait rendu plus malheureux que jamais. Malgré tout il l'aimait et cela le mettait hors de lui de devoir l'admettre et d'en avoir tellement besoin. Son poing se leva soudainement et alla frapper la mâchoire de son interlocuteur qui se retrouva sonné, plié en deux sous le choc. Quand Jaejoong se redressa, il eut à peine le temps de réagir que Junsu se jeta dans ses bras et l'embrassa à pleine bouche avec une ferveur presque désespérer. D'abord surpris Jaejoong se retrouva les bras à l'écart n'osant ni bouger ni répondre à son baiser. Mais cela ne dura pas. Très vite son corps prit le dessus et ses bras se refermèrent sur Junsu et il lui rendit son baiser avec passion. Leurs mains respectives couraient dans les cheveux de l'autre ou bien sur son visage ou son dos. Ils étaient à bout de souffle ils ne voulaient pas s'arrêter. Entre deux respirations Junsu murmura :

— Hyung…

Ce simple mot rendit Jaejoong si heureux qu'il cessa leur baiser et se contenta de le serrer dans ses bras. Une accolade sincère qui les apaisa tout deux.

— Hyung ?… pourquoi tu es parti ce jour-là ?

-… Junsu, je devais retourner chez moi, mais tu semblais l'avoir oublié. Je ne voulais pas gâcher ta joie, tu as gagné un prix très prestigieux ce jour-là, tu ne t'en rendais même pas compte.

— C'est vrai, même si je réalisais que ma vie allait changer je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ce soit à ce point.

— Je ne savais pas comment te dire au revoir et je ne pouvais pas te promettre de revenir te voir…alors je suis parti en silence.

— Moi j'aurais pu venir te voir chez toi.

-…

Jaejoong resta sans voix devant une telle évidence. Mais à l'époque il ne pensait pas que leurs sentiments étaient si forts ou plutôt il avait tenté de s'en convaincre.

-… Je crois que j'avais peur.

— De moi ?

Junsu posa cette question avec une pointe de peur et d'anxiété dans la voix mais aussi avec un peu de colère qui malgré leur baiser passionné n'était pas retombé. Les deux jeunes hommes étaient assis sur le banc à présent. Ils ne se touchaient pas, seulement se regardaient

— Non pas de toi. J'avais peur de mes sentiments, c'était trop fort, trop envahissant. En quelques jours tu étais devenu indispensable à mon bien être, mais tu allais rester à Séoul et moi je repartais ?

— On aurait pu réussir. J'étais sincère avec toi, je n'aurais pas laissé tomber à cause de la distance.

— On était des gosses Jun ! J'ai fini mes études seulement l'année dernière. Toi, tu es un écrivain reconnu depuis des années…

— Et alors ? Chacun avance à son rythme et j'ai été favorisé grâce à ce concours, je…

— Je voulais être digne de toi.

Junsu voulut le frapper une nouvelle fois à ces mots mais une chose le retint. Il le regarda longuement en silence.

— Je vais y aller.

Junsu se leva après avoir prononcé ces mots mais Jaejoong le retint par le bras.

— Pourquoi ?… Reste ! On n'a tellement de choses à se dire. J'ai tellement à te raconter.

— On pourra en parler un autre jour… mais là j'ai besoin de réfléchir, au calme et loin de toi.

Le jeune auteur commença à s'éloigner et se retourna.

— Ne viens pas demain. Je t'appellerais.

— Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Tu m'appelleras ? Quand ? Moi je ne compte pas, ce que j'ai envie de faire ça ne compte pas ?

— TU A EU UNE ENVIE UNE FOIS !

Junsu avait crié plus fort qu'il ne le voulut, attirant l'attention d'un couple qui passait par là, poussant le vélo de leur fillette. Il reprit plus bas, mais la voix plus tremblante.

— Tu as décidé de partir. Ce jour-là… je n'ai pas compté et mes envies tu ne t'en sois pas embarrassé.

Jaejoong resta sans mot dire à regarder cet homme qu'il aimait comme un fou lui balancer la vérité en face, cette vérité qu'il avait toujours su mais qu'il avait renié. Junsu avait l'air plus malheureux quand colère et Jaejoong eut honte de lui. Il ne put rien dire.

— Un baiser n'effacera pas ces 9 ans que j'ai vécus.

Jaejoong passa le reste de la soirée à boire dans un bar miteux. Il enchaîna verre sur verre sans même prendre le temps de manger un peu. Les autres clients le regardaient du coin de l'œil depuis qu'il avait commencé à parler tout seul. Le patron s'approcha de lui et lui demanda s'il voulait un taxi mais Jae l'envoya paître. Il ne faisait que répéter la même chose en regardant son téléphone :

— Pardon… je suis un salaud…pardon… Un trouillard, lâche… pardonne-moi. Mais pourquoi tu cris, pour moi non plus ça n'as pas était facile HEIN ! ! ! !

Le gérant prit le téléphone et vit qu'il était en position d'appel sur un numéro. Il téléphona donc à cette personne. Ce Kim Jaesu.

— Allo !

— Oui bonsoir, excusez-moi de vous déranger mais un de vos amis est ivre mort ici, vous pourriez venir le chercher ?

— J'ai pas d'amis de ce genre, bonsoir…

— Attendez, atten..

— Quoi ? Vous avez vu l'heure qu'il est ?

— Oui justement, je voudrais fermer. Ce jeune homme homme ne peut pas rentrer seul.

— Mais je vous dis que je le connais p… (Pardon… * voix de Jae en fond) J'arrive !

L'homme n'eut pas le temps de dire merci que Junsu avait déjà raccroché et sauté dans un jean. Il attrapa un t-shirt qu'il enfila dans le couloir et ses baskets dans l'ascenseur.

— Kim Jaejoong tu es mort !

Une fois en voiture il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas l'adresse. Il rappela donc le tél de Jae.

— hummm ? ?

— hyung ? Tu es où ?

— JunsUuuu ? ? ? Pourquoi t'appelles ? Tu sais que je veux te dire une chose trEEEEs importante, hein, tu le sais…

— Jaejoong, la ferme et passe le téléphone à quelqu'un de sobre.

— Hein, qui est sobre ?

On lui prit le téléphone

— Allo, allo ?

— Oui, je suis la personne que vous avez appelée. Où se trouve votre bar?

— Dans Hongdae, à l'angle de…

Une fois les infos rentrées dans le GPS, Jun prit la route. Il était confus, inquiet mais en colère, heureux mais triste et apeuré. Il frappa son volant une ou deux fois en grognant et serrant des dents, lui conférant cette expression propre à lui-même. Celle du mec qui ne veut pas laisser échapper ces émotions.

— Mais pourquoi j'y vais ? Je suis con ou quoi ? Je voulais pas le voir et moins de 10 h plus tard me voilà à aller le ramasser dans un bar. Il se fou de ma gueule ce petit… arghhh

Arrivé devant le bar en question il observa à l'intérieur un instant. Jaejoong était assis en vitrine, les épaules basses et la tête encore plus, il aurait même pu jurer qu'il avait cette moue que font les enfants contrariés, la lèvre supérieure ourlée. Un nombre incalculable de bouteilles de soju étaient éparpillées devant lui. Il rentra dans l'établissement et se dirigea directement vers lui.

— Kim Jaejoong, tu nous fais quoi là ?!

— Junsu… pardon. Je suis si nul, je t'aie fait du mal…

— Arrête de geindre et lève-toi !

— Euhh excusez-moi ? Il n'a pas encore payé.

Le patron s'était approché avec calme et silence car Junsu était plutôt du genre impressionnant quand il était en colère. Son charisme compensait largement son gabarit que certain pourrait trouver trop "léger" bien que visiblement sportif. Le jeune auteur jeta un regard noir en direction de son aîné tout en sortant son portefeuille. Le patron le remercia et tourna les talons sans demander son reste pour servir les derniers verres des derniers clients.

— Junsu… tu le sais n'est-ce pas ? Tu l'as toujours su ! Moi je ne savais pas, j'étais trop lâche.

— Hyung, arrête de déblatérer et viens.

— Ne m'appelle PAS Hyung ! ! ! J'en suis pas digne, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour que tu m'appelles hyung hummm ? Je t'ai abandonné… pardon, je suis trouillard, c'est pour ça que je pars… Toi tu as toujours su qu'on s'aimait…

Junsu bien que totalement assumé jeta un regard aux alentours et vit que les gens écoutaient.

— Kim Jaejoong, reprend toi ! Aller, vient par là.

Il prit l'ivre sous les bras et le porta jusqu'à la voiture, ou le traîna plutôt. Une fois installer et attacher tous les deux, Junsu prit la route de son appart. Jaejoong s'était endormi, le menton sur la poitrine, l'air pitoyable. Pourtant Junsu sentit une vague d'affection montée en lui. Il avait l'air si fragile à cet instant, pourtant, Junsu le savait, il était doté d'une force incroyable. Décider de partir n'avait pas dû être une décision facile à l'époque…

Il fut dérangé dans ses pensées par Jae qui se réveilla avec une subite envie de vomir. Une fois soulagé sur le bord de la route, les deux hommes rentrèrent en silence. Junsu déshabilla Jaejoong, lui passa un gant de toilette humide sur le visage, le cou et les bras puis l'allongea dans sa chambre d'ami. Il resta appuyé sur le chambranle de la porte à regarder cette silhouette dans l'obscurité. Ce corps dont il se souvenait chaque courbe, chaque ligne. Ce corps avait changé et une brûlure dans les reins de Junsu lui fit savoir à quel point il désirait combler ses lacunes. Ses pensées repartirent vers ses précédentes réflexions.

Partir… lui, il n'en aurait pas eu la force, il aurait sûrement préféré sacrifier son avenir plutôt que de partir. Il avait été en colère, blessé mais avec le recul il comprenait qu'il s'en serait voulu si Jae avait raté sa vie à cause de lui. Pendant longtemps il s'était dit que finalement c'était sûrement son destin, il réussissait dans la vie mais pas en amour, on dit bien qu'on ne peut pas tout avoir. Junsu s'y était résigné. Jaejoong l'impressionnait par sa force, il avait dû se battre pour terminer l'université, pour économiser et tout ça en gardant des liens forts avec sa famille et en ne perdant pas ses objectifs de vue. C'était lui le plus fort d'entre eux.

Junsu intimidé, il jouait le jeu du blasé mais savait que derrière ces airs bravaches, personne ne connaissait sa réelle fragilité. Personne ne le connaissait, à part Jae.

En fait il ne se connaissait pas eux même. Ses deux hommes adultes qu'ils étaient devenus, s'étaient perdus en chemin. Ils ne voyaient pas leurs propres forces ni leurs propres faiblesses.

Mais comment oublier ?

Comment pardonner ?

Même si au fond de lui il savait qu'il n'avait pas voulu être cruel, même s'il savait que Jaejoong avait été sincère en partant et encore quand il lui a avoué avoir eu peur. Lui, il avait bel et bien souffert. Lui il s'était retrouvé seul sans personne pour le soutenir, ni famille ni amis. Rien que des livres et ses idées pour lui tenir compagnie. Et aucuns mots ne l'ont jamais fait vibrer comme il l'avait fait cette nuit-là. Leur seul nuit.


	4. Chapter 4

Le lendemain matin, Jaejoong se réveilla avec une gueule de bois comme il en avait rarement vécu. Sa tête était la jumelle d'une tour de cloche. Chaque bruit s'amplifiait dans sa boîte crânienne lui donnant une violente migraine, il avait la nausée et mal partout. Même respirer était difficile. Il regarda autour de lui. Il n'était pas chez lui. Il reconnut instantanément la chambre d'ami de Junsu.

— Comment je suis arrivé ici ?

En observant plus, il vit qu'il ne portait plus que son pantalon, celui-ci dégrafait. Sa chemise, et ses chaussettes trônaient sur une chaise près de la baie vitrée. Une petite bassine d'eau avec un gant de toilette se trouvait parterre à côté du lit, lui indiquant que quelqu'un l'avait rafraîchit. Il se mit debout prit entre malaise et sourire. Il se rendit à petit pas dans le salon. Personne. Le loft était visiblement vide. Devait-il partir ? Soudain un déclic provint de la porte d'entrée et Junsu entra. Il portait un jogging et était en sueur. Il ne ralentit même pas en voyant Jae. Il alla directement à la cuisine pour boire un grand verre d'eau.

— Salut !

— Humm, dit-il le nez dans son verre.

— Merci pour cette nuit. Je me souviens de rien mais si je suis là c'est que je dois te remercier.

— Tu me dois de l'argent, j'ai payé ta beuverie.

— Oh, désolé, je te rembourserais en revenant de… Merde on est quelques jours ?

— Samedi.

— Merde, merde… je devais prendre le train pour aller passer le week-end chez mes parents.

— Reporte. T'es pas en état de prendre le train, on dirait un chaton abandonné.

-…

Jae regarda son cadet avec un air de questionnement ce qui troubla Junsu n'ayant pas voulu utiliser ce genre de terme.

— Je… regarde- toi, tu trembles, tu transpires… et tu pues. Et habille-toi s'teu plaît. Arghhh attend là.

Junsu partit avec le cœur affolé, en entrant chez lui après son footing défouloir il ne s'attendait pas à trouver Jaejoong à moitié nue, les cheveux en bataille et les yeux ensommeillés en plein milieu de son salon ! Pourquoi…ses sentiments il pouvait les contrôler ou en donner l'illusion mais les réactions de son corps ne dépendaient que de ses hormones. Il ne pouvait avoir d'emprise sur les frissons qui parcouraient son échine, les picotements au creux de son ventre ou sur les palpitations de son cœur. Il revint après avoir soufflé 3 fois.

— Tiens, douche-toi et enfile ça.

Junsu posa des vêtements propres sur le sofa.

— Junsu je peux pas remettre mon week-end, c'est l'anniversaire de ma nièce demain et j'ai promis d'y être.

— Elle comprendra si…

— Non Junsu, je dois y aller. Mon beau-frère i ans est mort [CLSH1] et JooLin a eu beaucoup de mal à s'en remettre. Elle tient beaucoup à moi, je dois y aller, j'ai promis.

-… Ok, va te laver. Je te déposerai à la gare.

— Merci Jun…

Une fois les deux jeunes hommes propres et habillés ils prirent la route de la gare. Le silence faisait rage dans l'habitacle. A proximité de la gare Junsu lui demanda enfin :

— A quelle heure est ton train au fait ?

— Hummm, dans 2h30 environ. Ça me laissera le temps de prendre mon billet et de dégriser avec un bon café.

Junsu garda le silence mais arrivé au parking de la gare il n'entra pas et continua sa route en prenant la direction de l'autoroute.

— Mais tu fais quoi Junsu ?!

Le conducteur ne répondit pas de suite, il jeta un coup d'œil dans son rétro centrale et vérifia son angle mort puis s'inséra sur la voix.

— JUNSU !

— Je conduis, 30 secondes.

Son ton tranchant ne souffrait aucune réplique. Jaejoong bien que plus vieux d'un an, se tut donc. Il jetait des œillades en direction de son chauffeur quand celui-ci tourna la tête de son côté.

— Bon quoi ?

— Tu peux m'expliquer ?

— Je t'emmène chez toi, ça se voit pas ?!

— Et pourquoi ça ? Tu sais combien d'heure de route tu as devant toi ?

— Parce que j'ai du temps à tuer, que j'arrive pas à écrire depuis 2 jours et que conduire m'aide à retrouver des idées. Tu devrais être content je te fais faire des économies.

L'aîné se tut donc et fit face à la route. Il entra les coordonnées de ses parents sur le GPS et l'installa au niveau de Junsu. Celui-ci fit un petit merci de la tête. Ils restèrent silencieux pendant plus de une heure et demie. Jaejoong l'observait à la dérober. L'auteur avait l'air concentré dans sa conduite, la mâchoire serrée, les yeux fixes. Sa bouche se découpait magnifiquement sur le fond verdoyant du paysage qu'ils traversaient. Elle était toujours aussi charnue, toujours aussi rose.

Cette bouche, il en connaissait encore le goût.

Il portait une chemise noire dont il avait retroussé les manches jusqu'à mis avant-bras, dévoilant ses veines saillantes qui n'étaient pas si prononcées à 17 ans. L'une sur le volant l'autre sur le levier de vitesse. Très virile. Ses doigts étaient un peu plus longs, ses mains un peu plus grandes.

Ses mains, il se rappelait encore leurs chaleurs.

Junsu sentait son regard le détailler. Une sensation parcourut chaque particule de son être. Ni de la chaleur, ni de l'électricité, un mix entre les deux qui le faisait régir au plus profond son corps. Il faisait mine de ne rien remarquer et conduisait. Il contrôlait avec difficulté son envie de garer la voiture sur l'air d'arrêt qui se dessinait à l'horizon.

Il voulait le frapper avec toute sa force, il voulait l'embrasser avec autant de force. Il voulait lui interdire de le regarder ainsi :

« Arrête de me regarder, qui es-tu pour me regarder comme ça ? Qui es-tu pour me retourner les entrailles comme ça ? ARRÊTE ! ! ! ! ! » ces pensées faisaient rage dans son esprit. Il dut regarder un instant par sa fenêtre pour reprendre contenance.

« Pourquoi es-tu si beau ? Pourquoi j'ai envie de toi comme ça ? Pourquoi cette douleur fait tant de bien en même temps ?… Tu le sais toi aussi, n'est-ce pas ? Tu sais que ce n'est qu'une question de temps pour qu'on se retrouve ?! De peu de temps… »

Les regards des deux jeunes hommes se croisèrent comme si leurs pensées communes avaient résonnaient dans la tête de l'autre. Ils détournèrent les yeux aussitôt ceux de l'autre rencontrés.

Ils savaient…

Bientôt, plus que leurs sentiments, leurs corps prendraient le dessus. Ils se redécouvriraient, se ferait l'amour avec l'expérience acquise et toute la passion contenue depuis ces 9 dernières années. Le prix à payer serait peut-être le plus grand des regrets, mais ils savaient que rien ne pourrait empêcher leurs peaux de se rencontrer.

Après près de 4 h de route, Junsu gara sa voiture devant une petite battisse de brique rouge. De plain-pied, se trouvait le restaurant des parents de Jae. Une grande vitrine en devanture et un auvent au-dessus de la porte d'entrée conférer au tout un aspect très chaleureux et propre. Dans le prolongement du restaurant se trouvait un grand portail avec une porte individuelle découpée dedans. Jaejoong se dirigea vers celle-ci, suivit de Junsu. Ils entrèrent dans la cour intérieure d'une Hanok. La maison faisait un U parfait, parcourue d'une véranda protégée. Des jars en terres cuite de différentes tailles trônaient sur une dalle de béton dans un coin de la cour. Des plantes fleurissaient un peu partout. La maison était visiblement très bien tenue et chaleureuse. Plusieurs paires de chaussures gisaient devant ce qui devait être la pièce principale.

— TONTOONNNNNNN ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !

Une petite fille vêtue d'un jogging argenté et portant des couettes, traversa la cour en chaussettes et se jeta dans le bras de son oncle. Celui-ci l'accueillit avec un bonheur non dissimulé, calant son visage dans le cou de la petite fille, âgée de 5 ou 6 ans tout au plus.

— Joo lin, depuis quand tu sors sans chaussures ?

— Bof, c'est pas grave, maman allait les laver de toute façon, dit-elle en regardant ses chaussettes sales.

— Ahahah, ah oui, ben alors dans ce cas.

Junsu réprima lui aussi un rire. Un couple se trouvait sur le pas de la porte l'air attendris.

— Papa, Maman ! Salut !

Jae se dirigea vers ces derniers toujours la petite JooLin dans les bras.

— Comment ça va mon fils ! Demanda son père en prenant sa petite fille dans ses bras.

— Bien papa et toi ? Ça va maman ? Tandis que celle-ci le prenait par la taille, ce fils qui le dépassait de 2 bonnes têtes.

— ça va, ça va et toi ?

— Bien.

— Tu n'en a pas l'air, pourtant, tu travailles trop chéri.

— Mais non, pour tout t'avouer j'ai un peu trop bu hier, dit-il en se pliant en deux pour le murmurer à l'oreille de sa mère.

— Ohh Jaejoong, tu n'es pas sérieux, dit-elle en lui donnant un fausse tape sur le bras, tandis que son père riait.

Junsu restait à l'écart. Il avait déjà assisté à ce genre de démonstration d'affection au sein d'une famille, mais cette fois, il sentait une envie terrible de courir lui picoter les jambes. Ses poings étaient serrés si forts qui blanchissaient.

— Et qui est-ce jeune homme ? Un ami ?

— Oui, voici Kim Junsu. Un des auteurs que j'assiste depuis quelques semaines. C'est aussi un ami que j'ai rencontré à Séoul i ans.

— Ahh, alors vous vous êtes retrouvés après tant d'années, c'est magnifique. Rentrez, rentrez monsieur Kim.

— Oh non non, je ne vais pas m'imposer. Je vais rentrer à Séoul.

— Vous n'y pensez pas, rentrez, vous allez au moins dîner avec nous.

— Non, non vraiment, je ne voudrais pas vous déranger en famille.

— Junsu, reste. Pour te remercier de m'avoir conduit au moins.

-… très bien. Merci.

Ils rentrèrent dans la maison et prirent place autour de la table. La discussion était animée, la petite posait 5 questions à la minute à son oncle, ne le lâchant pas une seconde. Junsu observait [CLSH2] mais parlait peu, il répondait avec politesse mais ne s'étendait pas. Il regardait autour de lui. La maison était chaleureuse. Les dessins de JooLin trônaient un peu partout ainsi que des photos de famille. On pouvait voir les différents membres de la famille Kim sourire, les photos les plus nombreuses en place étaient celles depuis la naissance de JooLin. Son père était un homme asiatique très typé mais assez beau, pas très grand à en juger par la taille de son épouse, mais il avait un sourire rayonnant et une mâchoire carrée très virile, un bel homme heureux est comblé par sa famille. Justement une jeune femme arriva bientôt est Junsu put l'identifier de suite comme la mère de la fillette. Elle sourit beaucoup en voyant Jaejoong, s'agenouillant à ses côtés, un bras autour de ses épaules. Elle était jolie mais pas vraiment belle, très naturelle et fraîche, féminine.

Finalement quand l'heure du dîner arriva, Mme Kim leur dit d'aller se laver les mains. Jaejoong le guida jusqu'à la salle de bain.

— Je crois que tu devrais rester dormir. La route sera longue, il vaut mieux que tu repartes demain.

— Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée, dit Junsu en se lavant les mains juste après Jae.

— Pourquoi ça ?

Junsu se retourna brusquement face à son aîné, plus proche qu'il le pensait. Leurs nez étaient presque touche à touche[Auteur in3] , mais finalement Junsu se dit que cela donnerait plus de poids à ses mots.

— Tu ne le sais vraiment pas ?! Je ne veux pas rester ici, avec toi et ta parfaite famille.

-…que…

— Tu ne comprends toujours pas !… j'étais seul moi, j'étais seul pour supporter ton dépar ans.

Jaejoong resta silencieux, désoler de lui faire du mal encore une fois, même involontairement.

— De la façon dont je vois les choses, y a que 2 solutions qui s'imposent à moi si je reste. Soit je te tue…soit je te baise. Peut-être les deux, lui susurra-t-il au creux de l'oreille avec un ton dangereusement vibrant…et sensuel.

-…

-…

Jaejoong posa son front sur l'épaule de Junsu, leurs torses se touchaient presque. Junsu en desserra les poings sous la surprise.

— Fait ce que tu veux…

-…

— Tu comprends pas que je suis prêt à tout accepter de toi. Tout ce qui pourra te soulager. Fait moi ce que tu veux…je suis ce que tu veux… finit-il dans un souffle, les joues baignées de larmes.

Junsu tremblait, de colère, d'indignation devant le peu de fierté de cet homme qu'il aimait envers et malgré lui et aussi de désir. Il n'en pouvait plus.

Comment faire pour accepter ?

Comment faire pour avancer ?

toc, toc…

Jaejoong redressa la tête s'essuyant le visage à la va vite.

— Omonie à tout préparer.

— On arrive JooEun. Merci.

Il se passa de l'eau sur le visage, sans dire un mot et sortit pour se retrouver face à la mère de JooLin derrière la porte coulissante. Elle souriait en lui tendant le petit tablier que sa fille insisterait pour se faire passer par son oncle et lui seul. [CLSH4] Junsu resta planter devant le miroir une longue minute. Il était paumé.

Ils dînèrent côte à côte comme si de rien n'était. Arrivé au dessert Junsu avait répondu à pas mal de questions posées par la famille de Jae. Etait-il très connu ? Combien de livres avait-il écrit ? A-t-il déjà gagné des prix ? Gagnait-il beaucoup d'argent ? Est-ce qu'il connaissait des stars ? ? ? Question de JooLin qui le fit sourire. Ils lui demandèrent évidement si Jaejoong travaillait bien ? S'il était sérieux ?

-… Votre fils est… extrêmement compétant dans son travail. Je suis sûr qu'il passera éditeur très vite.

Le sujet de ce compliment resta sans voix. Décidément cet homme avait le don de souffler le chaud et le froid sans même changer d'expression. Enfin pas tout à fait. Sans aller jusqu'à dire qu'il était chaleureux, il était néanmoins très courtois et respectueux envers sa famille et sa maison. Le téléphona sonna. La mère de Jae parlait à une autre femme semblait- il.

— Non, non pas ce soir, Jaejoong est arrivé cet après-midi, on jouera au carte une autre fois.

— Maman, allez-y, ne vous privez pas pour moi alors que je vais aller dormir. Je suis encore fatigué de la route…

— detabeuverie… souffla Jun entre ses dents.

— Tu es sûr mon chéri ?

— Mais oui !

Ce fut choses conclus. Le rendez-vous était pris chez leurs amis pour dans 30 minutes.

— Bon c'est décidé, vous restez dormir ici monsieur Kim. Il est bien trop tard pour que vous preniez le volant et en plus vous avez bu. Restez. Demain nous célébrons les 6 ans de JooLin, restez avec nous, lâcha soudain le père de Jae en se redressant.

— Vraiment c'est très aimable mais…

— Pour vous remercier de prendre soin de notre fils… s'il vous plaît.

-… Bien, j'accepte, c'est très gentil.

Jaejoong ne dit rien, il ne le regarda même pas, faisant semblant d'écouter JooLin dans son interminable babillage.

Mr et Mme Kim partirent en voiture jouer aux cartes avec leurs amis aux alentours de 20h45.

Les deux jeunes hommes burent encore un peu de soju sur le patio tandis que JooLin s'endormait dans les bras de sa mère. Celle-ci finit par se mettre debout :

— Nous allons rentrer nous aussi.

— Joo eun, restez ici. Ce n'est pas comme s'y avait pas de place.

— Je sais bien, mais JooLin ne dort pas bien si elle n'est pas dans son lit ces dernier temps, elle fait beaucoup de cauchemars. Et puis c'est juste à côté et demain je dois emporter plein de choses de chez moi pour la fête.

— Laisse-moi la mettre en voiture alors.

Jaejoong prit sa nièce endormie dans ses bras et laissa Junsu seul dans la cour après que ce dernier est salué JooEun.

Ils allaient rester seuls. Seuls…

La porte du portail s'ouvrit.

Il se mit debout.

Jaejoong entra la tête basse.

Junsu retint son souffle et serra les poings.

Jaejoong releva le visage, lui lançant un regard d'anticipation. Un regard qui disait : « alors qu'as-tu choisi ? »

Junsu inspira.

Jaejoong esquissa un très léger sourire un coin, un sourire résigné.

— Alors qu'as-tu choisi ? Tu vas me tuer ou bien…

Sa phrase se perdit dans le son étranglé qu'il fit quand Junsu se jeta sur sa gorge la serrant de toutes ses forces.

— POURQUOI TU ES PARTI ? ? ? ? HEIN ?! POURQUOIIII ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ?

— Juuunn…

L'écrivain hors contrôle lui asséna un violent coup de poing dans l'estomac, le lâchant.

— Tu aurais pu m'appeler, m'écrire, on aurait pu se revoir… alors pourquoi ? ? ? ? Son ton devenait pleurant.

Une gifle, puis une deuxième tombèrent et Jaejoong ne broncha pas. Des larmes coulées sur ses joues rougies mais aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche.

Une main vint se poser sur son épaule. Au sol tombé de larmes versées par deux corps. Deux corps très proche. Junsu prit le visage de Jaejoong entre ses mains. Ils étaient vraiment proches. Leurs visages se reflétant dans les yeux baignaient de larmes de leurs vis-à-vis.

— Pourquoi je ne peux pas m'empêcher de t'aimer ?

À ces mots Jaejoong attrapa Junsu et sans plus de préambule, l'embrassa comme un dément. À cet instant la tendresse ne comptait pas. Ils avaient juste besoin de se sentir, de faire preuves de force, de détermination et de désir.

Accroché l'un à l'autre, Jae au visage de Junsu qu'il enserrait des deux mains et Junsu à sa taille, qu'il tenait au plus proche de lui que possible, ils s'embrassaient à en perdre le souffle. Leurs lèvres dévoraient la bouche de l'autre, leurs langues se faisaient une guerre sans merci. Ils réapprenaient le goût de chacun. Jaejoong avança, faisant reculer Jun toujours accroché à lui. Arrivé à la véranda devant la chambre de Jae, ils se lâchèrent juste un instant pour se déchausser, leurs yeux restant connectés. La porte coulissa et ils entrèrent à genoux. Junsu le premier recula dans l'obscurité de la pièce tandis que Jae referma la porte. Junsu avait déjà commencé à retirer ses vêtements. Jae observa cet homme d'une sensualité sans pareil. A genoux sur le sol, ne portant plus que son jean et un air félin dans sa posture.

Jae avança, il recula. Comme pour le tenter.

Jae retira son haut, ses chaussettes, sa ceinture. Il enleva ensuite son pantalon, imité par Jun. Une fois en boxer les deux hommes se rapprochèrent et de nouveau leurs bouches s'unirent. Leurs mains couraient sur chaque cm de peau. Ils avaient chaud, sentaient bon. Le même parfum, celui du gel douche de Junsu qu'ils avaient tous deux utilisés ce matin-là. Matin qui semblait si loin. Soudain attrapa[CLSH5] Jaejoong par le cou et le força à s'allonger sur le dos. Le dominant de toute sa hauteur, il caressa son intimité, regardait Jae se tordre sous le plaisir de ces caresses. Junsu s'allongea sur lui, gardant les bras tendus. Il pénétra Jaejoong avec force, surveillant chacune de ses réactions, mordillant sa mâchoire tandis que Jae s'habituait à sa présence en lui. Ils soupiraient tout deux. Jaejoong commença à onduler du bassin, signifiant à son amant qu'il était prêt pour le vrai jeu. Ainsi Junsu commença à aller et venir avec force et rapidité en lui. Il scrutait son amant. Sa beauté, son plaisir. Jaejoong ne pouvait lui non plus quitter des yeux cet homme au-dessus de lui qui le possédait à même le sol de sa chambre d'enfance avec une sauvagerie non déguisée. À cet instant c'était ce dont ils avaient besoin tout deux. À cet instant ils n'en voulaient pas plus. En fait si, mais ils ne comptaient pas s'en tenir là.[CLSH6]

Junsu commençait à montrer des signes de fatigue, la sueur baignée son visage crispé de plaisir et des râles sortaient de sa bouche. Jaejoong ne faisait même plus mine de retenir ses grognements. Tous deux jouirent ensembles dans un accord quasi parfait. Le jeune auteur tomba, épuisé sur le corps de son aîné, le souffle court et le cœur affolé.

Il s'endormit ainsi, au son du cœur de son Jaejoong et sous les légères caresses que celui-ci posé dans ses cheveux.

Environ 1h plus tard, Jaejoong c'était glissé sur le côté et scrutait chaque détail du corps de Junsu. Plus musclé, mais toujours très fin et imberbe ce corps avait vieillit mais pas vraiment changé. Contrairement à lui qui avait pris 5 ou 6 kg de muscles ces dernières années. Il avait donné toute sa frustration au sport en faisant beaucoup de musculation. Ce corps étendu si près du sien il n'en avait pas vus de semblable depuis…jamais en fait. Le peu de partenaire qu'il avait eu ces 9 dernières étaient des hommes qui étaient bien loin de lui arriver à la cheville, il avait fréquenté des femmes mais jamais il n'avait retrouvé la moitié du quart des sensations que Junsu faisait naître dans ces entrailles et dans son cœur.

Sa main glissa dans le noir, il vint caresser le flanc de son amant, puis des abdominaux, remontant sur ses pectoraux à l'instant même où Jun se réveillait et se mettait sur le dos. Dans l'obscurité, leurs silhouettes se marièrent une nouvelle fois dans un baiser beaucoup plus tendre, plus profond. Jaejoong, attrapa les poignets de Su et les cala au-dessus de sa tête. Il dévora sa gorge de baiser et de sillon brûlant tracer par sa langue. Il goûta chaque parcelle de son torse. Leurs virilités déjà en éveillent, il vint se caler dans le dos de Junsu, toujours allongé. Ils se caressèrent longuement et Jaejoong commença à pénétrer avec douceur son partenaire. Ce dernier n'avait pas l'habitude de jouer le passif, ce n'était pas dans son tempérament mais malgré l'appréhension il se laissa faire. Jaejoong compris bien vite la raison de son stress et se fit tendresse et douceur. Il lui déposait une volée de petits bisous sur l'épaule en lui murmurant des mots tendres, des mots rassurant. Junsu se laissa aller à ce nouveau plaisir qu'il n'aurait accordé à personne d'autre que son hyung. Le tenant fermement par la taille, Jaejoong allait et venait de plus en plus vite, respirant avec grande peine. Junsu se cambrait de plaisir, chuchotant, implorant le nom de son amant, pour ne s'arrête pas. Une de leurs mains était entremêlée et c'est ensemble qui goûtait à ce plaisir insupportable.

— Jaejo…

Alors que Jun, gémissait le nom de son dominateur, ce dernier plaqua brusquement sa main sur sa bouche et cessa de bouger. Il lui fit un chut du doigt et signe d'écouter.

La porte du portail s'était ouverte. Ils entendirent les parents de Jaejoong rentrer à petit pas.

— Tu crois qu'ils dorment, dit madame Kim.

Jae regarda l'heure, il était 00h03.

— Je pense tout est éteint… ou alors ils regardent un porno en cachette, ahahahaha.

— Ohhhh Kim Woo soong, ohhhh.

Junsu dût retenir un fou rire tandis que Jaejoong s'éloignaient de lui.

— Chérie, si on allait boire.

— Tu n'y penses pas, à cette heure-ci.

— Chérie, pour fêter la venue de notre fils et l'anniversaire de notre petite fille. Ils dorment de toute façon.

— Bon d'accord mais pas plus d'une heure, je dois me lever tôt, moi demain.

Et le portail reclaqua doucement.

Junsu retomba en arrière, toujours au sol. Il riait sir fort que Jae en eu des palpitations. Depuis 9 ans, il avait rêvé de ce rire sans jamais vraiment le retrouver. Junsu était là, il riait, il riait nue dans sa chambre après qu'il est fait l'amour à même le sol, comme durant leurs adolescences. Jaejoong eu le cœur serré de bonheur. Junsu dut se dire les mêmes choses, car il lui tendit la main, le rappelant près de lui. L'espace de cette nuit, la colère était oubliée. Il voulait rire et sourire et aimer.

Il posa un tendre baiser sur les lèvres de Jae et dit :

— On en était où ?

— Oh tu veux… que je… continue..?

La langue de Su, traversa ses lèvres et vint sensuellement lécher celle de son aîné.

— Ca répond à ta question ?! Dépêche on a qu'une heure devant nous.

Jaejoong n'en demanda pas plus et se jeta sur sa proie. Il le recouvrit de baiser et de caresse. Il le fit s'agenouillait devant lui, caressant son dos, ses flancs…

— Hyunggg, je peux attendre, s'il te plaît…

Jaejoong le reposséda et cette fois lui fit l'amour jusqu'à l'épuisement. Les gémissements, les baisers, les coups de reins, des cris, tous se mélangeaient et tournaient autour de leurs deux corps en sueur jusqu'à l'explosion finale. Ils furent tellement transpercés par le plaisir qu'ils ne purent bouger avant 3 bonnes minutes, les corps tremblant et à fleur de peau. Junsu tomba face contre terre. Jaejoong alla chercher une couette dans laquelle ils s'enveloppèrent avant de s'endormir l'un contre l'autre, épuisés, essoufflés mais comblés à cet instant précis.

Junsu, en ouvrant les yeux, fut assaillie des images de cette nuit, les flashes, les sons et même son goût lui revenaient puissamment. Il sourit et regarda à son côté. Il ne dormait pas. Toujours appuyer sur son propre bras en guise d'oreiller, il regardait son amant sortir de ses songes.

— Salut.

— Salut.

Ce fut tout. Ils se levèrent dans le silence et le calme, s'habillèrent et sortirent toujours dans un mutisme total. Ils prirent le petit déjeuner avec Monsieur et Madame Kim dans une bonne ambiance générale. Et JooEun arriva, les bras chargés suivit d'une petite fusée vêtue d'un jogging doré cette fois. Elle sourit chaleureusement à Jaejoong qui vint la décharger.

— Salut toi, bien dormi ? Lui demanda-t-elle innocemment.

Jae rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux mais hocha la tête. JooEun se tourna vers Junsu et l'interpella.

— Junsu shi ! Pourriez-vous m'aider avec ce qui reste s'il vous plaît ?

— Bien sûr.

Sur quoi Jun se leva et sortit de la cour pour suivre Jooeun jusqu'à sa voiture.

— Junsu, puis-je vous parlez librement ? demanda celle-ci une fois arrivé à son véhicule.

-… Bien sûr, de quoi s'agit-il ?

— Je… c'est un peu délicat, mais je suis au courant pour vous et Jaejoong.

-…ohh.

— Il n'en a pas parlé immédiatement, mais mon frère et moi avons toujours été très proches. Je sentais qu'il n'allait pas bien en rentrant à la maison… il y 9 ans.

C'était donc sa sœur, enfin Junsu connaissait leur vrai lien de parenté, quelque part il fut soulagé de savoir que ce ne fut pas son frère qui était mort, même si ça n'enlevait rien au deuil de cette famille.

— Je peux comprendre que vous soyez en colère contre lui, mais croyez, même entouré d'une dizaine de personne on peut se sentir seul au monde si la plus importante n'est pas à vos côtés. Je sais de quoi je parle, dit-elle la voix légèrement rauque. Moi j'avais JooLin, mais quand il est revenu, il n'avait au final personne à qui parlait, personne sur qui substituait cet amour. Il a fini par tout me dire, car il souffrait tellement, c'était devenu trop lourd. Mes parents étaient partis en voyage aux États-Unis pendant presque toute une année, ils ont fait le tour du pays. Personne ne le voyait plus sortir à part pour aller à la fac. Il ne venait plus nous aider mon mari et moi au restaurant. Il maigrissait, se fanait…

L'évocation de ses souvenirs fit rouler des larmes sur les joues de la jeune femme. Junsu restait là, plantait sur le trottoir à écouter l'écho de sa propre douleur et de son propre passé. Il m'a tout dit, il avait honte de vous avoir fait ça, plus encore que d'avouer aimer un homme. C'est mon petit frère et je l'aime à la folie. Il peut aimer qui il veut, faire ce qu'il veut, il reste mon frère.

S'il vous plaît Junsu shi…, s'il vous plaît pardonnez-lui.

Junsu n'eut pas le temps de réagir.

— Noona !

Jaejoong était arrivé sans bruit et avait entendu le plaidoyer de sa sœur. Il la serra contre lui en lui glissant des mercis et des pardons à l'oreille et Junsu sut qu'il avait raison de ne pas l'avoir chassé de son cœur malgré les années, malgré la souffrance. Il allait aimer cet homme, l'aider à réussir sa vie…Leurs vies.

Une fois les embrassades finies et les larmes séchées, Junsu s'approcha derrière Jaejoong et glissa ces bras autour de sa taille, le serrant contre lui et posant son menton sur son épaule.

— JooEun noona, je lui ai déjà pardonné.

-…

-…

— Dis à ta sœur, que nous nous sommes déjà réconciliés…cette nuit.

Junsu n'avait en rien perdu son tempérament provocateur et taquin et sourit de voir rougir aussi bien la sœur que le frère. Malgré tout ils rirent de bon cœur et c'est ainsi qu'ils allèrent fêter l'anniversaire de la petite JooLin.

Plus tard, ils se promirent de tout dire à Mr et Mme Kim. Ils voulaient vivre leurs amours sans entraves et sans secrets, sans regrets sans plus pensé au passé.

FIN

* * *

[CLSH1]C'est bien ça que tu voulais dire ?

[CLSH2]Manque un adverbe de comparaison pour faire un parallèle avec la phrase qui suit.

[Auteur in3]Phrase mal-dite

[CLSH4]Je trouve qu'il manque quelque chose pour que ta phrase soit comprise.

[CLSH5]Il manque un sujet

[CLSH6]Tu parles bien des deux ou d'un seul ? car là je perdu


End file.
